Dreaming of Miracles
by unlimited emerald0307
Summary: Belief in something is all it really takes... Characters include: OC, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore and various others. There WILL BE character death, so be warned!
1. The Story of Me

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves. **_

_Here I am, again... I'm remembering, crying, but I'm believing. That sums it up pretty well. _

_I believe now, more than I ever have. I believe in things I never before even thought of. _

_I believe in love, even if it's hard sometimes. _

_I believe in strong bonds with people who really care, even though the trials of life may test those bonds. _

_I believe in myself, I am stronger than I ever thought before. _

_But most of all, I believe in miracles. They can happen, they do happen, and they transform your life. _

_This is the story of my life, my loves, my losses. But above all else, this is a story about more than me, it's about believing and trusting blindly. With the innocence of a child. _

_**A/N: I know I know, another one? I'm at a stand still on The Reality of Love, and this one has been begging to get out of my mind and onto paper... So here it is. I feel really confident about this one, hopefully it merits a review to all the readers! Thanks so much! Em.**_


	2. And in the beginning

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves. **_

Jeff sat in the chair facing the kitchen. The silence was deafening, but he couldn't force himself up to turn the TV or radio on. So he just sat there, looking at the bottle of Grey Goose that was taunting him from the counter. Today made six months. Six months since he and Beth had broken up. Jeff knew that he missed her, but also realized that he missed the idea of having her around more so than he actually missed her. Shaking his head, he raised up in the seat and dropped his face to the floor. The phone ringing broke his trance and he looked at it on the coffee table in front of him. Sighing, he reached for the device and flipped it open.

"Yeah." He didn't care if he sounded aggravated, because in all reality, he was.

"Jeff? It's Alex..." The female voice sniffled from the other end of the line. A wave of guilt swept over him as he realized she sounded upset.

"Hey, I'm sorry... I was just... thinking." Jeff tried to reconcile the irritation he had shown before. "Are you okay?"

"Uh... Well, I was just wondering, could you come pick me up? Trevor and I got into a fight on the way home from his mom's and he kicked me outta the car. I'm walking down South Plank right now." Alex asked, hating to have to ask.

"Yeah, just gimme a few minutes, I'm on my way now. Be careful out there, okay?" Jeff stood from his chair, and grabbed for his keys.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit. Thanks alot Jeff." Alex responded before hanging up.

* * *

Jeff pulled onto South Plank Road and started looking for Alex. Driving along, he started to get a little worried, not seeing her. Suddenly a form appeared from the darkened woods lining the road, and Jeff slowed and pulled off to the side of the street. Alex reached for the handle and opened the door, climbing in.

"Hey Jeff. Thank you so much for doing this, I really didn't want to have to walk all the way home." Her dark brown hair swept into her face before she brushed it away, allowing a quick glimpse at her red and swollen eyes. Jeff only shook his head, motioning that it was no problem.

"I tried to call Shannon to come get me, but he never answered his phone. You were the only other person I could think of to call." She continued on as the duo pulled back onto the road and headed back the way Jeff had come.

"Don't worry Alex, it's really no big deal. I wasn't doing anything, other than staring down a bottle of Goose." He chuckled, trying to not sound as depressed as he felt. She laughed at his joke.

"That sounds like a hell of a night, lemme tell ya!"

"Where am I taking ya?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess..." Alex pulled her wallet out and opened it, looking in. "I guess, just drop me by the motel. I'll just stay there tonight, I've got enough for that."

"Motel? Where are you staying now? I thought you had that apartment." Jeff's green eyes looked over at her to see a small smile forced on her face as she shrugged.

"Trevor talked me into moving in with him. I'm not about to go to his place. I was so stupid. I don't know why I let him talk me into breaking my lease, at least I would have a place to go when he gets like this."

Jeff glanced back to the road, then back to her.

"Well, I'll tell ya what, you can stay at my place tonight. I have an extra bedroom, and I could use the company. That bottle being your only companion, it gets kinda lonely."

"Jeff, I couldn't impose on you like that."

"Alex, I really don't mind. I'm not comfortable with dropping you off at that motel. And I know Shannon would probably kick my ass if I did it, too." Jeff spoke sincerely, knowing full well that his best friend, who was also Alex's best friend, would definately be pissed if that was what happened.

"I guess if you are sure." She trailed off, turning to face out the window.

Back at Jeff's house, he lead the way, Alex following. His dog met them at the door, gaining a pat on the head from his master, and Alex squatted next to him, loving on him.

"Hey Liger! Hey buddy!" She laughed to him as he licked her face lovingly.

"Liger, be nice!" Jeff called from the living room, taking his seat once again. Alex stood and made her way to the couch, locking eyes with her host.

"So, how have ya been feeling?" she questioned, knowing he didn't take the break up with Beth well, even if he was the one to end it.

"I'm doing better. And I'll keep doing better until one day I'm fine. Part of it's her, but mostly it's just this adjustment to living alone again. But this isn't about me. What happened with Trevor earlier? Why did he just put you out on the street?" Jeff leaned forward and awaited her answer.

"Well, we went to see his mom today, but on the way home, he just decided to make a stop. He didn't tell me, didn't check with me, didn't ask me if I minded, just decided to stop. So we pull up in front of this little run down house, and he asks me for some money. I knew he was doing a deal, and I refused. I told him I wanted to go home. Well, after the threats, he grabbed my wallet, took the money anyways, and told me to walk my ass home. So I did, but not before I told him that once I made it home, I'd be packing. He drove right by me as he left the house, didn't take a second look or anything. I just don't know what to do now." She finished her recount of the events and then looked to Jeff. He shook his head.

"That good for nothing piece of shit. And hon, you know that if you need a place, you can stay with Shan, myself or even Matt. At least until you got you your own place again. So, are you going to pack whenever you make it back to Trevor's place?"

"Yeah, I intend to, but of course, I don't know how he is going to take it. He's kept me from leaving before, I don't think he'd have any problems doing it again." Alex leaned back and rested her head on the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"Shan and I will go with you. I don't think he would fuck with you then. If he did, he's dumb as hell." Jeff started to feel the need to look after Alex that Shannon had spoken of so frequently. "Hey, you want a drink? That Goose is in there callin' my name." He stood and Alex nodded.

"Sure, that sounds damn good to me. A shot please. Or a few. Whatever." She laughed a little as Jeff moved to the kitchen.

_**A/N: I know I know! Another one started??? Yes, but I am at a stand still with The Reality of Love, and this one seemed to come together so well in my mind. I couldn't put it off any longer! So please review, they make me happy! Em.**_


	3. Decisions

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves. **_

Jeff felt the red hot liquid slither down his throat as he downed his 8th shot. Alex had stopped three before him, but she was a lightweight. And she was plastered right about now. Though, Jeff had to admit, he was feeling pretty damned good himself.

"Sooooo Jeff, what are you thinking about?" Alex slurred as she laid upside down on his couch. Jeff couldn't stifle the laughter. Here was a 24 year old woman acting like she was 6. How could he not find it at least a bit comical?

"Just bullshit. Beth some. This situation I'm in. Memories."

"Oh, c'mon, you can't leave it at that. Teeeellllllllll me. Unless you really don't want to." She sounded almost sober at the last of her sentence. Almost.

"It's nothing important really. It's not even worth telling."

"Fine, okay, I get it." She flipped herself over and landed with a thud on the ground. "Oomph!"

"You okay there shortie?" Jeff asked as he repressed the laughter he felt building again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reached for the table beside her. "Wait, I don't think I can get up..." She burst out laughing at herself as Jeff did the same, reaching his hand out to her and pulling her upwards. The result was not the intended one on either side as Alex landed squarely on top of Jeff. The laughter continued until both were out of breath. Alex turned her blue-grey eyes to Jeff's green ones and she sighed, smiling. Suddenly, Jeff couldn't even explain it, but he leaned his face towards hers and locked her into a heavy kiss. She kissed him back, pulling off to play with his lip ring with her own lips and kissing his chin before returning to his lips. A moment later, she sat up, and looked at him.

"Another shot?" she asked randomly as she reached for the nearly empty bottle and two shot glasses.

"Yeah, I think so." Jeff retorted as he reached for the alcohol.

Alex opened her eyes only find a mess of green hair tickling her face. She rolled to her back and tried to remember why she was wherever she was. The splitting headache that flared up when she caught sight of the sunlight peeping through the blinds in the room was enough to make her groan in pain. She turned back towards the green tangle, deciding to put off any thoughts to curl back up to the warm body beside her and give herself back to sleep.

"MMmmm" Jeff mumbled from the other side of the bed, feeling the small warm form behind him.

'What the hell happened last night?' His eyes remained closed until everything started clicking into place. Instead of bolting upright like he wanted to, he eased himself out from under the arm that was draped across him, and took a look back towards his bed, which was a mess. The sheets were untucked from the corners and halfway up the mattress, the blanket on top was twisted leaving just enough to hardly cover the nude girl laying underneath. Jeff reached for a pair of boxers from his dresser and pulled them on. He walked out of the bedroom, not daring to glance back again.

Jeff made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee maker on his counter before letting Liger out the back door. He turned back and sat down at the island and waited for his relief in a cup to finish brewing.

Alex rolled over yet again, this time noting her companion was no longer beside her. She shivered as she sat up and looked around. Her hair was mussed up, and she saw some of her garments littering the floor around the bed. Rubbing her eyes, Alex reached out for clothing and came up with a guys tee-shirt. She shrugged and pulled it over her head, taking a moment to inhale and enjoy the scent that enveloped her. She tugged on her boy shorts and padded out of the bedroom allowing memories from the night before to flood her senses. She recognized the bedroom immediately as Jeff's, but most of the details were still a little blurry. Jeff was sitting in the kitchen and didn't notice her until she was at the counter and pouring two cups of coffee and handing one over to him.

"Morning." She offered, unsure how to go about even talking to her friend. She knew he had alot on his mind, but so did she. She wasn't sure if she believed him about being over Beth, she wasn't sure where she stood with Trevor, and she didn't know if things were going to be totally weird between Jeff and herself.

"Morning sunshine." He responded, smiling at her. He didn't know if she was as nervous as he was, but he didn't think the friendly gesture could hurt. He took a gulp of the black liquid as she sipped hers.

"Soooo." Alex started, fidgeting with her cup.

"Alex, don't worry. Whatever it is you are worrying about, don't. Everything is fine with us, okay? If you want to forget last night happened, that's fine. I'm still your friend, I'm still here for you." Jeff allowed the rehearsed lines spill from his mouth. Alex raised her eyes to his face before a giggle escaped her mouth.

"You've been practicing that since you woke up, haven't you?"

Jeff laughed as well, nodding.

"Yeah, well. I tried, right?" Alex nodded at his attempt. A singing alerted both parties that Alex's phone was ringing in the living room. She sprinted to catch it, noting it was Shannon.

"Hey Shan, what are you doing?" She greeted her best friend while motioning to Jeff to be quiet.

"Hey Princess, are you okay? Trevor called me looking for you?" Shannon skipped her question.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine now. Trevor and I are done. He is still on all of his drugs, and kicked me out of the car. Jeff came and picked me up last night and I stayed at his place." She silently cursed her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, okay. So you are really fine, right?" After a few more reassurances, he let her off the phone.

Alex walked back towards Jeff, standing in the doorway staring at him. He shifted his body and looked back at her.

"Can I help you?" His smirk was playful.

"What if I don't want to forget about last night Jeff? I'm just wondering." Alex held her breath.

"Well, that's totally up to you."

"That's it? It's just up to me? What are you going to do?" She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"Me? My decision shouldn't effect yours." Jeff ran his hand through his hair and looked back at the woman standing in his kitchen.

"It doesn't work like that. Your decision totally effects mine." The memories of her girl hood crush on him drifted through her mind, but she tried to push them away.

"I don't know what you want me to say Shortie. I really don't."

_**A/N: Thanks to my reviewer!! It will be getting to the point soon, I promise! Review please! Em.**_


	4. A Positive Change

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Alex chanted the phrase over and over again, standing in the bathroom of her new apartment. She looked at the small device on the sink and covered her mouth with her hand. Crumpling to the floor, the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Jeff felt his phone vibrate against his leg, and he reached in to stop it.

"Jeffy, I miss you. I really do. Don't you miss me?" Beth leaned up on the table and placed her hand on top of his. Jeff felt the tingle of his phone on his thigh again.

"Can you hold on a second, this must be important." He left her on edge as he removed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, can you come over? Like, now?" Alex's voice cracked as though she was trying very hard to not break down.

"Uh, I'm kinda busy right now. Can I call you back later?" He chanced it, allowing himself a quick glance at Beth as she glared at him. She always was the jealous type.

"No, this really can't wait. Now, please, or I'm coming over there." The seriousness in her voice shook him a little.

"Fine." He flipped the phone shut and turned back to his ex-girlfriend.

"Beth, Shannon really needs me, I have to run for right now. We'll pick this up later." He put one arm around her before he took a few steps toward the door.

"Shannon my ass Jeffrey. That was a girl, I know it." The venom seemed to drip from her every word.

"Beth, now is not the time. Bye" He knew the door slammed when he walked out, but he didn't care.

Jeff turned his car off and looked towards the door of Alex's apartment. What was so important that she couldn't wait a little while longer? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the worry that filled it. Only one way to find out, he decided as he crawled out of the vehicle and forced himself up the stairs to her door. No sooner had he raised his hand to knock that the door flew open to reveal Alex standing there, her eyes red and watery. She reached for Jeff, clasping onto his body and sobbing into his chest. He raised his hand and twirled her hair around his fingers while he ushered her back into the confines of her home, closing the door behind them.

"What's up shortie?" He asked softly once he had seated her on the couch.

"Jeff, I'm pregnant." The words rang out over the air, lingering as time seemed to stop. Jeff realized his mouth was gaping slightly and his fingers were strumming on his knees.

"You're pregnant?" It was all he could manage to get out. Alex nodded, more tears coursing their way down her already wet cheeks.

"And you're sure?" Again, Alex nodded, a small smile trying to ease the tension.

"I tested 3 times since last week."

Jeff nodded his head slowly, allowing the information to sink in, and attempting to word his next thoughts carefully.

"Is it...?" Alex saved him from finishing the statement by cutting him off.

"It's yours." The green eyes raised from the locked position on the floor to look at her. Could he trust her on it? She was his friend, but if she was with Trevor as well, how sure could they be?

"Are you sure about that too?" Alex narrowed her eyes at the man sitting next to her.

"No, I just thought I would get you all worked up over nothing Jeff. Or maybe I thought I could get money out of you. Or maybe I wanted to make sure Beth didn't get back into your life. Why do you think I would lie to you about this? You tell me your reason." Her anger was hard to keep in check, but she managed to keep her voice from raising too much.

"I don't know Alex, don't yell at me. You were with Trevor, too, remember? How is it not normal that I question it?"

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated.

"I never slept with Trevor, for your information. So I know it's yours, you are the only person I've had sex with in over a year. Okay?" The tears had stopped by now. Jeff couldn't respond at all, he just leaned back on the couch and dazed out.

"So what now?" He asked after a few minutes.

"That's up to you. You can be a part of it's life, or not. You tell me, I just need to know what to expect."

"You're keeping it?"

"Well yeah. It wasn't the baby's fault we were stupid as hell. And I couldn't give it up, I know it. So I'm going to raise it. You tell me what you want to do." Alex laid her thoughts out on the table, and gave Jeff some time to turn each over in his mind.

"Okay." With that, Jeff rose from the couch and walked to the door, took a look back at Alex's confused expression before walking back and kissing her softly on the lips. He left then, driving to Beth's house.

_**A/N: Review please! Em.**_


	5. A Loss so Severe

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

_'I love you so much Shortie. So much. You are my life. Well, both of you are. I love you both more than life itself.' _Alex smiled in her sleep. She was dreaming of his voice, his sweet voice. The line repeated itself over and over in her mind. She didn't know exactly what made it pop up, but she rolled over to his pillow and curled up to, inhaling the familiar scent that belonged only to her husband. The ringing phone drug her out of her sleeping euphoria as she turned and glared at the machine that was across the room on the dresser. She took a moment to glance at the clock that sat next to it, reading 3:46. She had learned early on that if she allowed the phone or alarm next to her bed, they would be smashed within minutes of sounding off. Pushing the covers off, she felt the cold wood underneath her feet as she rose to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The irritation in her voice was evident to anyone at this point.

"Mrs. Hardy?" A professional sounding voice came from the other end of the line.

"Yes?" Alex's curiousity was piqued now.

"Mrs. Alexandria Hardy?"

"Yes, that's me, get on with it." Her hand instinctively went to her hip, the attitude that Jeff loved about her coming out, whether or not anyone could see it.

"Mrs. Hardy, I'm sorry, but there has been an accident..." The voice went on to explain details, but as soon as the word accident was mentioned, the color drained from Alex's face. She picked up enough to know that a tractor trailer had hit a rental car, the person driving the rental had not survived. The phone hit the floor. Alex hit a split second later, a crumpled mess of sobs. She didn't hang the phone up. She didn't hear her daughter crying from her crib down the hall. She didn't keep up with the time, and didn't notice that anyone else had come into her house.

Shannon made it to the house of his best friends before anyone else. Matt had called him very upset and told him the news, making mention that he was heading over to check on Alex after going to his dad's. When the blonde man walked into the house, he heard Destiny crying from her room, and walked in to check on her first. He felt a few tears slip from his eyes as he looked at Jeff's daughter in the crib. He gave her the pacifier that was laying close to her and waited for her to drift off before he ventured further down the hall to find Alex. There she was, in the same position she had fallen into, the phone beeping from a foot away. Shannon walked to her and scooped her up, moving her to the bed and holding the crying form. His best friend, Jeff Hardy had died not even an hour before. There was so much wrong with this, he left his wife to raise their daughter, who would not even remember, or ever understand the wonderful man her father had been. Shannon began to cry too, his shaking matching that of Alex's.

_**A/N: Okay, so if you've read any of my stories, you know I LOVELOVELOVE Jeff, so writing this chapter about KILLED me! I hope I don't get flamed for it, but there is a purpose in it, I promise. Please leave me reviews!!! Em.**_


	6. Just Imagine

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

The days seemed to never end, each running seamlessly into the next for Alex. She got very little sleep, but when she did close her eyes her dreams were always of him. His voice, his face, his smile. Everything she couldn't bear to think of when she was awake plagued her while she rested. She couldn't bring herself to sleep in the bed she had shared with him for the past year.

And there was this odd, haunting dream that also seemed to replay in her mind. She didn't understand it in the least, but as sleep deprived, and depressed, as she was, she did not feel like trying to figure it out. It was in the woods, almost like the property out behind Gilbert's house, but she couldn't be sure. And his voice was there as well... Like a beacon, trying to lead her somewhere. At first, Alex just brushed the dream aside, but after it seemed to repeat and repeat and repeat itself, it was a bit eerie.

Shannon had hardly left her side since the news had been broken, and when he wasn't there, Matt was. Neither of the men could really help her cope, as they were both dealing with the loss as well, but she wasn't able to function totally on her own. Taking care of Destiny was beyond hard for all three, but between them all, it was managable.

Alex sat on the couch and stared out into the front yard, which was still scattered with remnants of him. She knew that she should have been helping Matt and Gilbert with the funeral plans, but she broke down every time she even thought about it. The plans were coming to an end, the funeral coming too fast for any of their likings, but what could they do? And then the day after, there was a meeting with Jeff's lawyer.

And as she had since she recieved the call, Alex began to cry and curse Jeff in her mind.

'Damn it Jeff, why? Why did you have to leave us? Didn't you know we still needed you so much? All of us!' Suddenly, the blame changed in her mind, once again.

'God, how could you hurt us like this? How could you take him from me?'

How many times had she expressed her anger, doubtfulness, and rage towards God was incomprehensible. Shannon heard most of it that was voiced, and all he could do was nod and try to not cry. Matt, on the other hand, would just stand from where he was sitting with Alex and walk off, refusing to listen to her rants on that subject. He cared about her, but it was just not a place he wanted to go, at least not yet.

Shannon walked into the living room with a cup of coffee for Alex,to find her staring blankly into space. He figured he knew what she was thinking, and made his way to sit next to her.

"Hey, thought you might like this." He handed off the cup when she reached for it, only to place it on the table. Her face turned towards him, just looking. He began to feel as though he should do or say something, the silence was starting to drive him crazy, but she took care of it, speaking.

"Shan, hold me, please?" It came out as a whisper, barely audible, but Shannon nodded as he leaned back on the couch and allowed Alex to crawl up to him. Alex closed her eyes as more tears slipped by her lashes. She could just pretend, just imagine, that it was Jeff. If she closed her eyes, and really tried... The guilt that she felt from the act only added to the tears, but it was not greater than the need to be held.

_**A/N: Short, but I just wanted it to end there. Thanks so much to my reviewers!! I kept forgetting to add that to the end here! So thanks so much to: Cara Mascara, Inday, KaraAlissa! And as always, please review for me! Em.**_


	7. Have To

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

"Hey, Alex, come here..." Shannon was standing in front of the mirror, the morning of the funeral had arrived. Alex walked out of the bathroom and looked at her friend, standing there in his suit.

"Can you do this tie for me, please?" A small sheepish smile crept onto his face, really the first one in days. It gained a small one from Alex as well, and Shannon couldn't help but to feel relief after that. She walked to him and flipped the fabric into position.

Alex didn't know what happened... It seemed as though she blacked out after leaving the house for the cemetery, only to 'wake up' back at home that night. She did manage to remember a few things from the day if she thought really hard about it, but the headache that was throbbing in her head kept her from doing it too much. Matt walked in with Destiny on his hip.

"Hey, Alex, where are Tiny's sleepers? It's cool..." Alex turned at his voice, but instead of answering, she reached for her daughter and gave Matt a tired smile.

"Thanks Matt... Go get you some sleep. I can get her dressed and in bed. Ya'll have been doing everything for her the past few days."

Matt looked at his sister in law with confusion and concern etched into every feature.

"Are you sure? I can help a little while longer... Shannon said he wouldn't be back for another hour."

"Yeah, I should be able to take care of my own daughter. Ya'll are in as much pain as I am, but I'm being too selfish. I can handle it until Shan makes it back. Really, hon, go on home." Alex hugged him before walking back to the nursery.

Destiny cooed up at the weary face of her mother, before breaking out into a wide smile. Alex smiled back, almost forgetting about some of her pain.

"Pretty girl! Mama loves you bunches!" The baby talk flowed from her mouth. The green eyes of her daughter stared back at her, sparkling. After dressing Destiny, Alex lifted her and carried her to the rocker beside the crib and sat down with her on her lap.

"Destiny, I want you to know how much daddy loves you... And he misses you. Daddy is going to watch over you forever, okay? Oh, baby, daddy loves you..." Alex rocked and talked to her daughter until she was asleep in her arms. Moving her to the crib, Alex just stood there looking at her daughter. At Jeff's daughter. She ran a hand over the dark blond curls and watched as her tears left little wet dots on the sheet. That was the scene when Shannon walked into the room, wondering where she was. Alex jumped a little when he placed his hand on her back, but took one last glance at her daughter before following him into the living room.

"You okay? Where did Matt go?" Shannon's eyes showed the worry he was trying to hide from his face.

"I'm as okay as I can be. And I sent Matt home about an hour ago... He needed some rest. So do you Shan. Ya'll shouldn't have to babysit me." She forced a chuckle before continuing. "I'm a grown ass woman, I should be able to take care of myself, my daughter, and my house without ya'll. It isn't fair to any of you."

Shannon looked over the woman in front of him. She was broken, hurt, scared, but proud. It may have taken a little while for the pride to return, but he knew it would.

"Don't be like that Alexandria. I know you need us. We all know you need us. And that's why we are here. We want to help you as much as we can. Besides, it isn't all for you either. We are being a little selfish too, we want to be around you and Destiny, we want to be here... It reminds us of him too. It hurts, but it hurts more to not think of and remember him, ya know? So don't even think of telling me to go home... Please?"

Alex knew that the tears would come soon, but she bit her cheek to try to keep it at bay. Shannon had held her so much already, she didn't want it to have to happen again.

"At least go lay down on one of the beds. You need to get some sleep Shannon. I'm going to try to clean some. I've been slacking in that department lately." The jokes weren't enough to make either laugh, but she was trying to keep the conversation light.

"I'll be fine right here." With that, Shannon stretched back on the couch, and closed his eyes.

_**A/N:Thanks to my readers! And a special thanks to Rory21 for the review! As always, review please!**_


	8. Damn the Hope

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Alex didn't sleep at all the night of the funeral. She was trying to keep her mind and body busy, cleaning and trying to catch up on laundry. She still felt like a part of her was missing, which it was, but she realized that she needed to keep up with her duties around the house. Shannon's light snores signaled his own exhaustion as he curled up on the couch, and there were a few moments that Alex really felt like curling up on the opposite end of the couch with him.

The sun rose, beckoning the woman out onto the back deck. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed out to take a seat facing the rising sun. The golden rays bathed the yard and house in a warm light, but Alex scowled at the beacon of hope. Her world was upside down, her heart lying 6 feet under some dirt a couple miles away, but the sun was rising as though all was right in the world. How was it fair?

It wasn't. Life just wasn't fair. But in a couple of hours, those that were near and dear to the fallen warrior would be gathering at Gilbert's to meet with Jeff's lawyer. There were things to get in order, and a reading. Jeff's will had been updated via phone call after Destiny was born, so Alex wasn't worried about whether they could make it, at least for a little while.

The bright rays were starting to wreak havok on Alex's already throbbing head, so she stood and walked back inside. Without thinking, she just walked in, not paying attention to the door that slammed behind her. She winced at the sound and peeked into the living room, waiting on either Shannon or Destiny to stir from the interruption. Destiny was obviously still asleep, but Shannon rolled over and cracked his eyes open. He knew it was early, too early really, based on the light that was filtering through the blinds.

"Alex?" His voice was sleep laced, and he stretched before sitting up. "What time did you get up?"

Alex shook her head, her hair shaking over her eyes.

"I didn't go to sleep at all. Just been busy."

"Hon, you know you needed some sleep too. Jeff wouldn't want you hurting yourself like this..." As soon as the name crossed his lips, he regretted it. Alex's eyes glazed over some.

"I'm going to go shower. We have to be over at Pops house in about two hours." She disappeared toward the hall. "Can you keep an ear out for Destiny please?" Shannon nodded, even though Alex couldn't see him.

* * *

As the water rushed over Alex's tense and tired body, she let the tears fall, again. It crossed her mind that most of her encounters with Jeff leading up to them falling in love was with her crying. He was always there to wipe away her tears. And now, when she needed him to wipe them away most, he couldn't. Even with as many people as had been around since that horrible night, she had never felt so alone in her entire life, and noone could help her forget her problems like Jeff had. She felt guilty about the thought, especially since Shannon had been so much help. Matt too. She took her time lathering her hair, but it seemed too quick when she turned the water off, stepping out onto the tiled floors. She toweled her hair off before walking down the hall and standing in front of the closed door that led into _that_ room. Alex closed her eyes and sighed as she turned the knob.She walked in quickly, eyes focusing only on the dresser as she pulled out her clothes for the meeting and slipped into them, wrapping her hair in the towel to keep her shirt dry. On her way back to the door, she remembered to grab her makeup bag and hair straightener. When she moved the bag, a picture of her and Jeff came into view. Alex sucked her lip in and rushed from the room.

Shannon was sitting in the kitchen, feeding Destiny.

"Alex, you okay?" He called out as she rushed back into the bathroom, her hand clasped over her mouth. He hung his head before looking up at Destiny.

"Looks like another long day, huh tiny?"

_**A/N: Thank you to BlackSuicideAngel! And as always, please review!!! Em.  
**_


	9. Thought I Knew Him

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Alex was dry heaving into the toilet, feeling her temperature rise as she coughed and wheezed.

"Oh God!" She moaned before she collapsed backwards. The knock on the door was met with her voice.

"Shan, I'm fine... I'll be out in just a minute, okay?" She didn't hear him walk off, and suspected that he was still standing there. She cleaned herself up some, and then opened the door, neglecting her makeup and opting to let her curls do what they wanted.

"You go get dressed, I'll dress Destiny. Thanks for feeding her." Alex realized afterwards that she sounded curt but it was Shannon grabbing her arm that made her face him. Shannon threw his arms around her and embraced her tightly, and then he went to get ready.

* * *

Shannon drove to Gilbert's, and the trio arrived a little bit before the lawyer made his appearance. Gilbert welcomed his daughter in law with a hug and watery eyes before lifting his granddaughter and making her giggle. Matt walked over and draped an arm over Alex's shoulders.

"How are ya?" He spoke softly. She tried to smile, but it wouldn't appear on her face.

"I'm fine. Thanks Matty." A knock on the door signaled the arrival of Mr. Jenkins, Jeff's lawyer. Matt showed him in and he offered his condolences to all in attendence.

"Let's see... One, two, three, four... We're missing someone." He tallied up the people in the room. Alex, Shannon and Matt shared a questioning look, and just as it looked as though Mr Jenkins was going to explain, a knock rang out. Matt stood and went to see who it was.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" The female voice shrilled, making the hair on the back of Alex's neck stand up. She knew that voice, knew it too damn well. She felt her jaw tighten, and she sat up straighter. Shannon grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Alex, it's okay, I promsie."

Beth walked in, looking grave as she hugged Gilbert and Matt before taking a seat. Not once did she glance at Alex, or Destiny.

"Okay, now we can begin." Mr Jenkins pulled out a stack of papers and started reading out loud.

'What is she doing here? I so don't get it...' Alex thought to herself, as she listened to the reading of the will. Beth wasn't mentioned at all there, so it just made her wonder more.

"And now, this was a letter that Mr Hardy delivered to me just in case... He wanted it read to those he loved the most.

_First of all, I want to say thanks to everyone that showed up for this... It shows that you really do love me. Okay, on to the mushy stuff._

_Dad, I want you to know that you were always my role model. You taught me more than anyone else, what really mattered the most. I have always respected you, I always will. I have always admired you, and again, I always will. And I will always love you. Thank you for your support and love. It has meant more than anything else._

_Matt, I don't even know where to begin. You were always there for me, always helped me and pushed me to do better. Had it not been for you, I never would have made it as far with my dreams as I have. I love you._

_Shannon, buddy, thank you for all the listening, all the advice, and things that best friends offer. I love you man. Keep an eye on Dad and Matt for me, okay?_

_And finally, for my love... You were my reason for getting up, my reason for smiling, my reason for breathing. You could always fix my problems with a simple kiss. I will always love you, and Beth, please know I'm always with you." _

The words cut deep, and the room was deathly silent. Beth was crying, but she also felt a triumphant smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Alex stood and walked out of the house, and Matt stood, ready to go after her. Gilbert touched his arm.

"Son, sit. Let the man finish readin'. She's gonna need some time." Matt felt torn, but he listened to his father and returned to his seat. One look from Gilbert kept Shannon in his seat as well.

"_With All My Love, Jeffrey Nero Hardy._"

* * *

Shannon took off out the door after Alex once Gilbert gave him permission.

"Alex! Alex! Where are you sweetie?" Shannon hollered out across the land. It took him a while, but he did find her. She was just sitting on a log, a little ways into the woods behind the house.

"Alex, sweetie, please listen to me, okay?"

Her blue grey eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't Shannon, okay? Just don't... I thought I _knew_ him. I really did. I thought I knew who he was. Or as much as anyone could, ya know? I loved him with all of my being. He fooled me, totally made a fool out of me. I thought he loved me too... Gah, how stupid am I? I don't wanna hear anything else about it, okay?"

Shannon bit his lip.

"But Alex, just one thing, please?"

"No Shannon! Not another damn word!" Her voice softened. "I'm sorry, but I can't take my heart breaking any more."

_**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, ya'll make me so happy! And as always, please review!!! Em.**_


	10. In My Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Days turned into weeks since the accident, but Alex still felt her heart break each morning when she woke. She didn't know what hurt more, Jeff being gone, or remembering the words that were read, words that came from the mind of the man she loved. Shannon was still staying with her most nights, though he had taken to going home a few nights every two weeks. He said he didn't want her to get tired of him too fast, which usually at least got a small giggle out of his friend. He still had something on his mind about the reading, but had done as Alex asked, and let it be.

The blonde man turned over in the guest bed at Alex's place, trying to will himself to go back to sleep, until he heard Destiny laughing and babbling from somewhere in the house. His guess was the living room, but he wouldn't swear to it. Shannon stretched and padded out into the house.

"Mornin'." Alex greeted him from the kitchen where she was putting away dishes from the night before.

"Mornin'. How'd ya sleep?" He asked. He was worried about her getting enough rest, she had confided in him about her reoccuring dream of the woods, and he knew she had taken to trying to not sleep as much as possible.

"Same."

"Did you...?" Shannon started to ask but Alex was a step ahead of him.

"Of course. If I go to sleep for five minutes I dream of that damn tree... I just don't know. What in the hell is it supposed to mean?"

Shannon reached down to ruffle Destiny's hair before he answered his friend.

"I have no clue Alex, I really don't. Have you mentioned it to Matt? He's all deep and shit, maybe he could help ya out." The statement only earned him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I see how that would go! He's too damn logical to think of a meaning behind it." She shrugged her shoulders as she closed a cabinet.

"Was it the same, or did more add on?" She had also informed him that it seemed every so often, the dream would get more in depth, going further with more detail. By this point, it had transformed from just the woods to going through the woods and focusing on a specific cluster of trees, or one in particular. Alex wasn't quite sure which.

"About the same I think."

"Talk to Matt about it, he may surprise you." Alex rolled her eyes at her friend before walking in and sitting in the floor to play with her daughter.

* * *

"Hey, Matt?" Alex looked at her brother in law as he rummaged through her fridge.

"Yeah?" His brown eyes looked up towards her.

"Uh well..."

"Just spit it out already Alex!" Shannon called from the table. Alex shot him a stare that made him throw his hands up in the air in surrender.

"I've been having this dream..." And so the woman started in on the retelling of the visions that had been haunting her since Jeff's death. Matt listened intently, filing the information and nodding as she went on.

"What do you think?" Matt rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I buy into the whole meaning behind dreams thing or not, but could you describe the tree to me, please?"

Alex started thinking, closing her eyes trying to picture it behind her eyelids.

"Um, not really big, but not small... It's in a small cluster, but it catches your attention when you look that way. Tall... And it's wood." Then ending comment made both men laugh at her smartass attitude but Matt quickly went back to analyzing what was said.

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't know how, or why, but if I take you somewhere I can see if this one tree looks like the one you are seeing... Jeff used to have a tree that he loved back in the woods behind Daddy's... He'd climb it, hide in it, go there to think, or put important things there... From what you've said, it could be it, but it also probably describes about half the trees in the world. Or at least in Cameron huh?"

Alex nodded, wondering if it was the tree from her dreams. She started making plans with Matt to go see if they could find it the following day.

_**A/N: Thanks to BlackSuicideAngel and rory21! Thank you guys, ya'll make this so much fun for me! I get to write and get AWESOME feedback! As always, enjoy and review please! Em.**_


	11. Follow Me

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

The trees seemed to be whizzing by Alex, like she was running. She tried to slow down, to get a better look, but it was as though her speed was out of her control. And suddenly, she stopped. A small "Oomph" signaled the unexpectedness of the lack of motion.

_"Alex! Alex!"_

It was Jeff's voice. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from, it almost sounded like it was coming from all around her. A shiver traveled through her entire body and she clutched her arms closer to her stomach.

_"Shortie, follow me, okay? You've got to come to me."_

And then as suddenly as she arrived at the tree, Alex woke up on the couch, sweat was pouring down her face and her hair was matted to her forehead. She couldn't catch her breath, so she placed her head between her legs to relax.

"These damn dreams have got to stop... They are going to drive me crazy!" She mumbled to herself as she stood from her place only to find Shannon standing behind her.

"Again, huh?" He questioned, his arms crossed over his chest. Alex nodded, a small frown on her lips. Shannon was worried, and he looked the part.

"I just wished they'd stop!" Alex complained, rubbing her face. "Whenever I do get to go to sleep, it's there... Makes me not wanna lay down every night. And it isn't just like the dreams of him that hurt, this damn dream is honestly going to make me lose my mind, Shan." The blonde man stepped to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, okay? It's gonna be fine. Matt is going to take you out to that place he was talking about, and maybe then they'll stop, alright? Alex, just relax some."

Almost on cue, Shannon's phone rang and he reached for it, greeting Matt on the other end.

"Hey man."

"Hey. Is Alex wanting to go out to daddy's today?" Shannon covered the piece and mouthed the question to his friend. Alex exaggerated her nod, signaling that she needed to. For her sanity's sake.

"Yeah, she does. You okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just woke up, and... Well... I think Alex talking about that tree made _me_ dream about it." Matt let an uncomfortable laugh cross the line.

"Oh, okay. Well, uh, I guess we'll see ya in a bit." Shannon's brow was furrowed, although he swore to Alex that Matt was fine. He was beginning to wonder about the dream. Was it just because Alex had mentioned it the day before, or was there really something to it?

Matt knocked on the door and waited for a response. Shuffling his feet, he heaved a sigh when he thought about his night. That dream was unnerving. He kept writing it off in his head that it was coincidence, that Alex put the thought in his head, but somewhere, deep down, he felt differently. The door opened to reveal Alex in a pair of black workout pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Hey, c'mon in. I was just finishing getting Destiny ready." She gave her brother in law a smile that simply screamed she was at the end of her rope. He offered her one back and stepped inside.

"Hey there man!" Shannon walked up to Matt and gave him a hug, around Destiny who was squirming in his arms. He passed her to her uncle as Alex ran around grabbing a few odds and ends and throwing them in the diaper bag.

"Hey. You coming along? If ya want, you can keep Dad and Tiny here company." Shannon nodded to the invite and agreed.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm ready... Just lemme put her shoes on her." Alex said as she stepped up to her daughter and slipped her small feet into the waiting Nike's. She grabbed the bag and walked out after the two men, looking back into the empty house before closing the door.

_**A/N: Thanks go BlackSuicideAngel! My reviewers have kept this story going! As always, review please! Em.**_


	12. Should Be Close

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

The group pulled to a stop in front of Gilbert's house, and Alex unloaded Destiny from her seat. Matt and Shannon waited on them before walking in.

"Hey daddy!" Matt called out to his father, who was seated in the kitchen.

"Well hey there boy! Oh, there's my girl!" Gilbert stood and bypassed everyone to get to Destiny, lifting her from her mother's arms and hugging her tightly.

"Dad, Alex and I were just gonna go for a walk. Shannon said he would stay here and keep you and Destiny company, okay?" Gilbert nodded as he continued to bounce his grandaughter on his knee and recite whatever litte diddy he could think of.

Alex kissed the top of her little girl's head before turning to Shannon, who hugged her again.

"Just relax Princess, and breathe!" His whispers fell on deaf ears as Alex held her breath for the hundredth time that day.

Matt reached for Alex's hand as he led her through the door and outside.

"What are you hoping to find out here Alex?" Matt was trying to make conversation as they walked through more trees. Alex shrugged behind him.

"I don't have anything in mind necessarily. I just want to make these dreams stop. They are just getting increasingly worse, I feel anxious when I wake up... Ya know?" Matt laughed a little from his place ahead of her as he stepped over a log that layed across the path. He turned to help Alex only to find she was already in the process of coming down the other side.

"Mrs. Independent! I was gonna help ya!" He joked with her as she stepped up beside him.

"Well, I can do some things by myself Matthew!" She joked back, trying to keep the mood light for as long as possible.

"It's just a lil bit further, okay?"

Alex didn't respond, only taking a deep breath before following Shannon's advice and exhaling.

"So Shannon, how is Alex doing at home? I've been worried about her..." Gilbert questioned the boy who was almost like another son to him.

"She is... Well, what can you do? Some times are better than others. She'll take her moments, cleaning, cooking, playing with Destiny, and then other times she still just sits there and cries. Although, now, she tries to limit her upset times until Destiny is napping or down for the night. I'm just trying to be there for her until I have to go back on the road, which is going to be soon." Shannon replied.

Gilbert chuckled a little, sounding a little saddened.

"She's a strong woman, she'll pull through. What about you? How are you doing? You've been a takin care of her, not so much of yourself."

"I'm fine, I guess. Helping her out is kinda keeping my mind busy enough to not think about... well about any of it." Shannon realized part of the reason he had been so eager to stay with his friend was as much for him as it was for her.

"I know you love her boy... But you gotta take care of you too." Gilbert returned to the table with a glass of water for his guest and placed Destiny back on his lap.

"I know." Was the only reply.

"It should be right over this hill I think..." Matt huffed as he took a few more steps.

"You said that three hills ago... And a creek." Alex retorted staring at the back of his head. He smiled in spite of himself. She was a spitfire sometimes, but it usually was meant in the best way possible.

"Yeah well, Alex, keep in mind I haven't been out here in many many years!"

The two reached the crest of the hill, Alex taking a seat on a stone to catch her breath. Matt's arms crossed and he looked around. He was actually sure they were close this time, whereas earlier he didn't want to admit he couldn't exactly remember. He surveyed the surroundings as Alex leaned back on her hands, eyes closed and face reaching towards the sky.

'Please Jeff, quit haunting me... I'm trying to find this tree... Just let me get some sleep?' She thought to herself. Matt sighed, causing Alex to open her eyes and look at him.

"Impatient much?" She smiled up at him and reached for his hand, him pulling her up.

"Yeah well... I think we're close. Can't help it." The two started down the other side of the hill, both feeling anxious.

_**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I've been uber busy lately, so it's been hard to get a chance to post these up, and I like to have a few chapters written ahead of time... Making it even harder! But, please review! Em. **_


	13. Dreams Become Reality

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Destiny had fallen asleep with Gilbert in his recliner, leaving Shannon to stare at the TV and think. He kept turning over some things that Gilbert had said. It was innocent enough in the conversation, but Shannon was taking it to a new height. Love her... Did Shannon feel love towards Alex that was more than friendship? He wasn't even sure anymore. He'd had a crush on her before she and Jeff ever thought about getting together, but he thought he was past that part of his life. But with all this time he had been spending with her lately, he could almost imagine some of those feelings resurfacing. With that crossing his mind, he leaned his head back and rubbed his face.

'I can't be thinking about that! Alex just lost her husband! She's heartbroken... And she was my best friends wife! What am I doing?'

"Relax son, everything will work itself out." Gilbert spoke, making Shannon jump. The older man's eyes were cracked open, but closed again and nothing else was said. Shannon was even more confused now, if that was even possible.

* * *

"Alex, are you sure you are ready for this?" Matt asked as they reached the bottom of the hill. The woman took a deep breath before responding.

"Yes. I want to be able to sleep again... I just want to close this chapter of my life. I have to be ready for this. Let's go!" She pushed him forward from where he had stopped in front of her.

"We're here Alex." He reprimanded her shoving as she took a step to the side.

Alex felt all air leave her body as she exhaled deeply, and found herself unable to breath in to replinish the supply. This was it. This was her dream. Well, it was the tree from her dream anyway. Taking a few tentative steps forward, she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Well?" Matt spoke out from behind her. She didn't have the energy or the want to turn away from the sight to look back at him.

"Alex..." Matt took a step forward to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. His voice was a whisper but it managed to make her head turn to face him. She nodded and he took a breath.

"I'll, uh, wait on the other side of the hill here, ok? Just holler if ya need me." And with that, the dark man walked off the way they had arrived. Alex hit her knees and felt a few tears slide down her face.

"I'm here, now what Jeff?" She spoke softly, then closed her eyes.

_**A/N: Short, I know! Sorry! Many many thanks to my readers and reviewers! A special thanks to KaraAlissa, BlackSuicideAngel, and Inday! As always, please review, they make my day! And hopefully I'll be able to start updating quicker again soon! Em.**_


	14. Crazy

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

The sounds of nature was all that Alex could hear. She allowed a few more tears to stream down her cheeks before she brushed them aside and stood, walking towards the tree that stood out of the bunch in front of her. Her hand reached out and touched it, softly. She groaned a little.

"What am I doing? It's just a tree for Christ sake!" She crossed her legs and sat down. Not knowing what else to do, Alex closed her eyes, silently praying without even realizing it. Jeff's voice entered her mind.

_"Alex, c'mon, don't give up on me now..."_

"Jeff, just leave me alone. I've put up with so much shit with you." She cursed quietly, eyes still closed.

_"Just trust me on this, keep your chin up Shortie."_

"Don't Shortie me. Life has been nothing but hell for me. What more can you do?" Alex wasn't thinking about the fact she was _talking_ to her deceased husband, nor the fact that could anyone see her, she would appear crazy.

_"Don't be like this. Please?"_

"What the hell am I supposed to do Jeffrey?"

_"I love you Alex."_

"Jeff..." When no response came this time, the realization of what just transpired hit her. 'I am fucking crazy... I'm talking to myself, and hearing Jeff answer me!' Shifting her weight, Alex leaned against the trunk of the tree, resting her head back. The same question came to her mind.

"What now?"

* * *

Matt had taken a seat a little ways away from Alex, wanting to give her some space. For what, he had no idea. It just seemed like the right thing to do, and he couldn't exactly explain it. The dark haired man felt his mind spin again, a feeling he had almost grown used to in recent weeks. Was there really something behind all of this? Or was Alex totally crazy? That question had resurfaced in more than one conversation lately. Her mental stability had been shaken so badly by losing Jeff, and then with all the events leading up to this visit today. A visit to a tree. It certainly sounded crazy. Matt sighed loudly and shook his head to rid his head of the thoughts. He couldn't believe she was crazy. She could still be _normal_ at times, she was still taking care of Destiny, and running her house. He had to believe in her until she gave him reason not to.

* * *

Alex heard a sound in front of her, and opened her eyes to find her brother in law standing above her.

"Well, ya coulda let me known you were done!" He stressed, partially joking. He had begun to worry after an hour had passed since he left Alex where she was now found sleeping.

"I'm sorry... I don't remember even drifting off... I just leaned my head back, I swear! I'm so sorry Matt." She stood and brushed her pants off, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. 'I can't believe I did that to him!'

"It's okay Alex, no big deal. I was just worried. Let's head back, sound good?" Alex didn't respond, only nodded. The two began to retrace their steps back to Gilbert's house.

"How you feelin'? Did ya get that closure you were wanting?" Matt questioned, trying to break the silence of the woods.

"I don't know. I don't feel any different really, but that nap went uninterrupted. That's saying somethin' right?" Her voice shook slightly, but Matt didn't notice, only laughed at her response.

"Well, Shannon will be happy to know you got at least an hour of good sleep, even if it was beneath a tree. Speaking of which, I better check your head for ticks, and if ya don't mind doin the same for me... Don't want 'em near Tiny."

Alex shivered at the thought.

"Ew! But yeah, you're right. Let's wait until we get back to the house, though. We can do it on the porch. If I found one on you, I couldn't touch it. Ew!!" She reiterated her disgust, making Matt laugh once more.

_**A/N: It's getting to the point, I promise! Many thanks to my readers, and special thanks to Drummer512, BlackSuicideAngel, KaraAlissa, and Helen Tarnation! It's my reviewers that have kept my muse going and encourage me to post! So,I would really appreciate it if I could come back to some more! I'll try to update tomorrow! Em. **_


	15. Return & Reject

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon shifted on the couch. He was wondering where his friends were, they'd been gone for a while now. He stood and stretched his arms over his head, before walking into the kitchen to fix himself a glass of water. He stared out the window sipping the liquid, a few strands of blonde hair slipping into his face. Shannon brushed it away out of habit. A small coo came from the living room and he returned to find Destiny awake and smiling up at him. Shannon lifted the small girl from her sleeping grandfather, seeing no reason to disturb the older man.

"Hey there Princess!" Shannon baby talked to the green eyed beauty on his hip as he walked back into the kitchen, pointing out various birds the her. It was just a few short minutes later that Alex and Matt came into view, trekking up to the porch, and Shannon took Destiny out to meet them.

"Hey, thought ya'll got lost." The blonde man called out across the yard, making Alex laugh a little.

"Well, we did. But that didn't take too very long. No worries!" She smiled at her daughter, waving, before taking a seat on the steps to let Matt look over her head.

"If you find anything, don't tell me. Just get it off." Alex grumbled as Matt parted some of her brown curls.

"You look like monkeys!" Shannon laughed, taking in the sight in front of him, earning a glare from both a blue and brown set of eyes. After a few minutes of tedious studying, Matt patted Alex's shoulder.

"You're clean. My turn." Alex stood, allowing Matt to take her seat and relieving Shannon of baby duty.

"You get to do it, I do not want to find any bugs. I'm gonna go in and grab some tea." Shannon nodded and Alex walked inside. Gilbert woke to the sound of the door shutting, and heard Alex talking to Destiny.

"Hey girls. Alex, did ya relax some with nature?" He chuckled as he walked towards the two, knowing how much his daughter in law hated any bugs with a passion, and therefore very rarely made it a point to go hiking, camping or anything of the like.

"Haha Pops. It was... enlightening?" She joked towards Gilbert, pulling out the pitcher of tea and offering him a glass.

"That's always good. Where're the boys at?" The older man looked around the open spaces in the house before Alex responded.

"Outside. Shannon is looking Matt over for ticks. Ew." The shudder made Gilbert laugh.

* * *

"Well, man, how did it go?" Shannon asked as he threaded through the dark hair of his friend.

"I don't really know. I don't even think she does. She ended up falling asleep. Got about an hour of good, uninterrupted sleep. Figured you'd like to know that." Matt's voice wafted out from the curtain of hair that fell around his face. Shannon nodded to himself.

"Ow!" Matt yelped as he felt a pinch near the base of his hairline.

"Sorry, found one. At least it was on you and not on Alex! Got a lighter?" Matt pulled a lighter out of his pocket and handed it back to his friend.

"Just for this occassion."

"Well, after this lil sucker dies, you're done." Just as Shannon finished speaking, the door opened once more and Gilbert, Alex and Destiny joined them outside.

"I'll just go over here and do this..." Shannon said softly as he walked off the porch to dispose of the critter between his fingers.

"You about ready to head back home? I still have some things I gotta get done today." Matt asked Alex, giving her a heads up to let Gilbert tell Destiny bye. They all knew that could take a little while, so if they wanted to be gone before another hour had passed, the man needed to start now.

"Yeah, that's fine. I really need to get some cleaning done too." Alex handed her daughter back to her grandfather, him showering her with kisses and whispering soft words into her ears. None of the others ever knew what he said to her, those conversations were for her, and her alone.

* * *

Alex unlocked the door and tumbled in, Destiny in her arms, squirming to get down.

"Okay, I know I know!" The young mother was able to set her down in the living room without dropping the diaper bag.

"I could have helped ya, ya know?" Shannon said as he walked in behind her.

"Shan, why don't you start spending the night at home when you can? Since you've been back on the road, you're hardly ever at your own house! I'm not trying to get rid of you, but I am a big girl. You shouldn't have to put everything else on hold for me. I'm managing while you're gone, aren't I?"

Shannon stared at his best friend, unable to really form any words. His mouth was hanging open a little.

"Uh... Yeah, sure I guess." His dejected voice sent a pang of guilt through Alex's body.

"I don't mean it like that Shan, please... Don't be hurt over it! I just don't want you having to feel like you have to do this. And you better believe I expect to see you when you're home! I'd miss you too much if I didn't. Okay?"

The blonde man just nodded, a small forced smile on his face. He walked down the hall and grabbed his duffel bag out of the guest room, stopping to kiss Destiny on the head before he walked up to Alex. His green eyes locked with her blue ones for a moment before he leaned in to hug her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Call me if you need me, kay?" After she gave him a small nod, Shannon walked out of the house.

_**A/N: Many many thanks to my constant reviewers: BlackSuicideAngel, Helen Tarnation, Drummer512 and KaraAlissa!! You guys really rock! As always, please review! Em.**_


	16. Eeyore's Lullaby

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon drove to his house in silence. His thoughts were keeping him too occupied to notice that his radio was off. His guilt was still present from his earlier thoughts, but now there was a slight aching in his entire body. He couldn't place it. Or rather, he was refusing to place it for fear of the guilt overbearing all other thoughts.

He was staying at his own place tonight. An empty house. The first time since he'd gone back on the road really, but he wasn't sure if it was the empty house or the fact that he'd miss Alex and Destiny that bothered him more.

* * *

Alex was leaned over the side of the tub scrubbing Destiny from head to toe, smiling and talking to her. The little bright eyed girl loved bath time, her laughs, coos and splashing all showed it. This was one of the times of every day that Alex could forget about everything else, watching her daughter have fun without a care in the world. After a few more minutes of soaking enjoyment, Destiny was placed in a towel and carried into her room. Alex squirted some lotion in her hands once she had situated the squirming baby safely in the crib.

"My little angel! Pretty girl! You ready for bed, huh?" The mother mused as she attempted to warm the lotion before applying it to the warm little body in front of her. Destiny was rubbing her eyes and playing with her hair, her telltale signs that she was tired. Once dressed, Alex sat in the rocker with her daughter and began to rock while singing a song she remembered from her own childhood.

_Lay your head_

_Down to bed_

_Let your slumber sweep your cares away_

_In your dreams_

_Chase moonbeams_

_All the way across the Milky Way_

Destiny snuggled closer to her mother, her eyes getting heavier.

_And as you rest_

_In the nest_

_That we've made for you_

_We'll caress_

_And keep you blessed_

_Never alone for the whole night through _

The tears were wanting to break at the second verse. Jeff helped build this _nest_, but he was no longer here to protect their daughter.

_Go to sleep_

_Don't your weep_

_Tomorrow's gonna be_

_Tomorrow's gonna be_

_Tomorrow's gonna be a brand-new day_

By the end of the lullaby, Destiny was sound asleep on her mother, resting in the crook of her arm. Alex sat for a few more moments, enjoying the feeling of her daughter sleeping near her. Finally, the thoughts of housework pushed her from the rocker and she walked to the crib. Alex moved to set Destiny down, but found her daughter's fingers tucked into her front pocket.

'How did she manage that?' She thought as she removed the small hand and laid the sleeping child down, covering her up and walking to the door. Back in the house, she decided to change into her sleeping gear, walking towards the bathroom. Alex looked in the mirror after pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms that Jeff had bought her, and a tank top. What she saw truly amazed her. Her hair had been curly for weeks now, not having the energy to straighten it. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and her face looked drawn and exhausted. She looked at least 5 years older, at least to herself. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and turned away from the sight.

"Ugh. Fuck the mirror. Who needs it?" She vented to herself before lifting her dirty clothes and walking towards the laundry room to start a load. Alex sorted the colors out and began throwing them in, checking all pockets for money, lists, or sticks of gum that may have found it's way there. Alex reached down for the last pair of pants, the ones from that day and started to just set them inside the agitating washing machine, before deciding to check them as well. Both back pockets were empty as she thought, and she moved to the front ones. The right one empty as well, Alex stuck her hand in the remaining one. Her fingertips hit paper, and her brow scrunched up. She couldn't remember putting anything in her pockets. She pulled the folded paper out, and threw the jeans in the washer. The small woman walked to the kitchen table and began to unfold it. She could see the outline of a few of the characters on the other side, and thought to herself, it almost looked like Jeff's writing. But it couldn't be, she scowled at her own thoughts. The note opened fully and Alex started to cry hysterically.

_**A/N: The lyrics in this chapter are from 'Never Alone (Eeyore's Lullaby)' By Tyler Collins. Many many thanks to my constant reviewers, ya'll are the best! So, thanks to BlackSuicide, Helen Tarnation, KaraAlissa & Drummer512. As always, review please! Em.**_


	17. Impossibilities

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon was seated in his make shift office, trying to go over papers for the shop. He had been putting this job off for a while now, not wanting to deal so much with the business aspect of his life. Of course, the tattoo shop was his baby, his project, and he had to do what he had to do. Rubbing his eyes, he tried again to focus on the numbers in front of him before slamming his fists down on the table top.

"I don't feel like dealing with this bullshit right now." He moaned as he pushed a strand of hair away from his face. The young blonde stood and stretched, noticing he had gotten nothing done in the last two hours of sitting there. He contemplated calling Alex or Matt before dismissing the thought. Matt had said he had things to do, and Alex... Well, there were a couple different reasons for not calling her. Shannon didn't want to admit he really just wanted to hear her voice right now, even if it was her telling him to leave her alone.

"Gah, you'd think I was stalking this girl." He spoke aloud again, trying to fill the empty house with some noise. His cell phone was mocking him from the coffee table where he'd dropped it when he walked in. He picked it up, silently hoping it would show a missed call from Alex, although at this point he'd take just about anyone. When the screen popped up showing no missed calls or voicemails, he boldly dialed a number he knew by heart. Shannon heard the ringing on the other end, counting the shrill noise without thinking about it. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey, it's us, you know what ta do."

"Uh, hey, Alex. I know you're probably tired of me, but I just wanted to check on you. I guess I'm just lonely, but, uh, if you get this and want to, just call me back. You know the number. Bye." Shannon flipped his phone shut before crashing back on the couch.

* * *

Alex stood in the corner of the kitchen, her arms wrapped around herself with tears streaming down her already soaked face. Her whole body was wracked with shakes and she felt as though she would puke or passout at any moment. The ringing of the phone was not heard as she stared at the piece of paper that sat unfolded and open on the other side of the room atop the table where she left it.

It _was_ Jeff's writing. As absurd as it sounded, as impossible as it seemed, it _was_.

Alex shrank down to the floor and tucked her chin to her chest, more sobs escaping her. She was scared. Of a note, but scared none the less.

Now she was hating herself for sending Shannon home.

* * *

Shannon watched the blades on his ceiling fan spin for a whole 20 minutes before he gave up on maybe falling asleep. He decided to try to get a hold of Alex again, but got nothing more than before. He grabbed his keys and slipped into his tennis shoes before walking out the door. He couldn't just sit at that house alone all night.

* * *

Alex was talking to herself, mumbling under her breath, trying to work up the courage to walk back to the note that was tormenting her. She managed to stand herself up and take a few tentative steps forward when the ringing of the phone made her jump. Rubbing her hand down her face, she shook her head and shifted her gaze from the phone back to the table, willing her feet to move. The small woman stepped forward again and again until she found herself at the chair she had knocked over in her scramble away from the table. Righting the chair, Alex sat down, keeping her eyes focused anywhere but the letter. After a couple of deep breaths, her blue eyes lowered to the paper.

_**A/N: The note's contents are next! So keep reading! This story should be wrapping up soon, but of course, my muse may change my mind, ya just never know. I would like to send out a BIG thanks to my reviewers, the next chapter will be deidicated to ya'll... As it has the note, I figure it'll mean more than this one! BlackSuicideAngel, KaraAlissa, Drummer512 and 68 stones (You threw me off with the name change!) And depending on the reviews I get on this chapter, I may post the next tonight. As always, please review! Thanks! Em.**_


	18. Impossible is Possible

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

_**As promised... Here it is!**_

_Alexandria,_

_My love, my wife, I know you have gone through hell and it all seems to point back to me. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I have never meant to hurt you in any way. I really hope you can understand that, accept it, and live with it. Alex, you have held my heart since you fell off my couch that night, you changed me and where I was at that point, for the better. I want to get some things out, which is the whole point in this._

_First of all, I want you and Destiny to both know how much you have meant to me and how much I have loved you both. Please never let our daughter question the love I felt (and feel) for her. I wish more than anything that I could be the one to tell her all of that on my own, but we both know that isn't exactly possible. I can't believe I won't be there for birthdays, proms or her wedding... When those milestones come, give her a hug and a kiss for me, and let her know how proud I am of her. So basically, I'm counting on you. I know you won't let me down baby._

_Now, as far as what you've heard, I cannot apologize enough. The letter that was read... Alex, that was long before us. It hadn't even crossed my mind, you've got to believe me here. I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to truly listen to me, to believe me whole-heartedly, and to forgive me. It is you that could always make me feel better, the one that made each day brighter. Your smile made me soar, your touch awakened me, I love you. You are the woman who made me want become a better man, a better husband, and a better father. If you can't tell Shortie, this is all about you, not her. I cannot express my love here enough, I just hope that you feel it everytime you close your eyes. Think of me then, think of me when the wind blows and the sun shines down on you, cos Shortie, I'm there. I'm with you and Destiny every step of the way._

_And now comes the part that is actually the easiest! Alex, I want you to be happy. I can't be there, I can't be with you, but it doesn't mean that you can't still live everyday to the fullest. Please, do whatever it is that will make you happy. You can not get hung up on me, I know how you think. Don't worry, okay? There is someone out there that will love you as much as I do (almost!) Love him back, be happy, and don't dwell on the past. _

_I love you Alex, more than you could ever know. If this in itself doesn't prove it, I don't know what could! I'll be sending my love to you and Destiny everyday._

_With all my heart_

_Jeffrey Nero Hardy_

More tears coursed down Alex's cheeks as she finally reached the end of the letter. She had had to stop more than once during the reading to calm herself and wipe her eyes. The very thought that this letter could actually be from Jeff was absurd, wasn't it? It was an impossible thought. Alex turned the options over in her mind a few more moments before glancing back at the paper. She traced her finger along the outlines of the signiture before she recognized the sound of a car door closing outside. Alex quickly folded the note back up, shoving it in the band of her pajama pants and then swiping her hand across her face. A quick knock was followed by the kitchen door opening to reveal Shannon peering in.

"Hey, saw the light on and..." He stepped in further, concern etched in his features. "Alex, are you okay?"

Alex stared at him for a second before she walked to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you came back." Was all she said as Shannon wrapped his arms around her small frame, pushing any questions aside to just enjoy the moment.

_**A/N: Many many thanks to my reviewers! It is for you guys that I posted this chapter today instead of waiting! My faves are!: BlackSuicideAngel, Drummer512, Inday, KaraAlissa && 68 stones!!! It didn't turn out as great as I really wanted it, but I'd say it's okay enough for now anyways! As always, please review! Em.**_


	19. Erase the Fears and Smile

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon squinted at the clock on the wall, straining his eyes to read the numbers. After a moment of trying, he gave up. Alex was curled up on his chest. He hadn't actually gotten Alex to tell him what had her so upset earlier, but for the time being he was okay with that. Shannon shifted in his spot on the couch, trying to move where he could be comfortable. The spring that was stuck in his back was more than annoying.

Alex sighed in her sleep and moved with him. Shannon stroked her hair before placing light kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll take care of her Jeff..." Shannon whispered in the silent house before he closed his green eyes and succombed to sleep.

* * *

Alex's eye's fluttered open at the sound of a small and distant crying. She tried to raise from the couch only to be pulled back by a pair of strong arms. Looking back the young woman saw her best friend asleep. After two more failed attempts to get up without waking him, Alex finally spoke.

"Hey Shan... I gotta get up." She spoke barely above a whisper hoping he would hear. She didn't want to bother him more than she had to. No response from Shannon made her sigh and collapse back down for a second, rethinking her plan. She decided to try to shimmy down his body and slip out of his grip, and was in the process when Shannon opened his eyes. Of course the moment he opened his eyes she had to be in about the most compromising position.

"Mornin'. Whatcha doin?" Shannon joked, a sleepy half smile appearing on his face.

"Well... If you must know, Destiny was crying and I tried to get up about 4 times but you had a death grip on me!"

Shannon hoped the blush wouldn't show on his cheeks, or that she wouldn't notice if it did.

"Eh, you were warm." He tried to play it off as she stood and made her way to her daughter.

Shannon stretched his arms behind his head, listening to the sounds of mother and daughter down the hall. He replayed the night before in his mind and smiled. It was nice to lay next to her, to wake up with her. Of course he had to take into consideration that he was there for her in her time of need, and not read into the act. Still, he had a feeling the smile that was on his face would be plastered there for days.

And the guilt that had been tormenting him for a while now was almost non-existent. He couldn't explain it, but all of it seemed to just erase last night. And for that he was glad. He was already having a hard enough time as it was, he didn't want guilt added to it as well.

* * *

Alex greeted Destiny with a big smile and some baby talk as she pulled a diaper and wipe out. After changing her, Alex dressed her daughter and got ready to walk back into the main part of the house. She stopped a foot from the door, and turned back taking a seat in the rocker to collect her thoughts before facing Shannon again. Destiny wriggled out of her mother's arms to play in the floor.

'What is up with this? I don't get it... I actually enjoyed sleeping next to him. But of course, I was so tired from all the crying, in my sleep I could have just passed it off as Jeff.' She tried to rationalize the feelings that were starting to emerge. She also knew that deep down, it may be more. Alex felt some anger rising in her stomach.

'I can't be thinking like that! I just lost my husband, the man I loved! How can I even begin to entertain thoughts about his best friend?' And somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice piped up.

'Shannon is your best friend too... He's been there for you, and Jeff would be happy his two favorite people could come together during this and make each other happy.'

"Shut up." Alex mumbled as she stood and scooped Destiny off the floor, readying herself to face Shannon.

* * *

Shannon turned at the sound of Alex and Destiny joining him in the kitchen. He was standing over the stove, scrambling some eggs. His smile faltered a little when he caught sight of her clouded expression. Alex placed Destiny in her high chair and grabbed her breakfast from the cupboard and heating it up.

"What's up Princess?" Shannon asked almost fearfully as he kept a close eye on the eggs in front of him. He also assumed it was safer to keep his eyes away from her until he knew he could hide the disappointment that he was sure was evident there.

"Nothin'. Just thinking. Thanks for cooking. You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. I was getting hungry." He turned toward her, his smile now in place.

"You're always hungry Shan!" Alex joked back, trying to push the earlier thoughts from her mind as she spooned some mush into Destiny's open mouth.

"Yeah well, I'm a growin boy." Shannon playfully replied as he set a plate down in front of her and then took a seat across from her.

"Huh, yeah." The smile Alex gave him was enough to erase the worries he had before.

_**A/N: Many thanks to my readers, and of course, my constant reviewers: 68 stones, Drummer512, KaraAlissa, and BlackSuicideAngel (I'm glad you were happy with the last chapter! LoL!) And, as always, please review! Em.**_


	20. Calm Wants

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon inhaled his breakfast as Alex fed Destiny, and by the time he was done, Alex was just starting. The blonde man stood and lifted the little girl out of the high chair before taking his seat again, bouncing her on his knee.

"So, do ya want me to get out of your hair today?"

"No, it's fine with me if you want to hang out with us today, unless you don't wanna! You'll be leaving again soon, we're gonna miss ya." Alex said between bites of her biscuit. Shannon's bright smile widened a little bit more. Soon Alex finished and she moved the plates and other dishware to the sink before starting the water.

"Well, I think we are gonna go sit on the swing while you do that." Shannon said as he stood and started to walk towards the woman at the sink. He allowed her to kiss Destiny before he leaned in a placed a quick soft kiss on her shoulder and turned to walk out. Alex stood in shock, unable to move.

* * *

Shannon sat down on the wooden swing that was hung on the front porch, and set Destiny down beside him. The little girl kicked her feet and squealed as he propelled them forward.

"I think I mighta freaked your mama out back there... What do ya think Tiny?" Shannon asked the little person sitting beside him, gaining him a pair of bright green eyes turned up to him with a big smile.

"Well, just between me and you, I think I'll keep it up. I really think your daddy woulda wanted this." Shannon leaned down and whispered in Destiny's ear, making her squirm and laugh. She threw her arms up and hugged Shannon. It was all the encouragement that he needed to believe his own words.

* * *

Alex was still standing completely motionless, the water was running but she made no movements to do anything.

'What did he just do? What was that for? Friends? More? Oh Shannon... Why are you messing with me like this?' Alex leaned forward on the counter and lowered her head. After a few deep breathes, a line from Jeff's letter popped into her mind, making her inhale and exhale deeply a few more times.

_Love him back, be happy, and don't dwell on the past._

She didn't know what made that sentence appear in her thoughts, or what it was supposed to mean.

Turning the water off, she swiped her hands down her pants to rid them of any water before turning and walking from the kitchen. She tip toed down the hall to her room, and crept inside. She made her way to the jewelry box that was atop the dresser, and opened it. The letter was placed inside, folded but under a few other items. Just seeing it calmed Alex's stomach, the opposite effect from the day before, she stretched her arm out and touched the folded paper. It was all she needed, and Alex turned back around and walked back to the kitchen to start the dishes.

* * *

Shannon heard his phone begin singing in his pocket. Placing an arm across Destiny to ensure she wouldn't topple off the swing, he reached in and pulled the device out, checking the ID first.

"Hey Matt, what's up man?" He greeted his friend.

"Hey. Nothin' really, I was just gonna see if you wanted to come over this evening for a cookout. Daddy's coming, and I'm on my way to Alex's place now to see if she would want to grace us with her company." Matt chuckled a little.

"Uh, well yeah sure. But I'm actually at Alex's right now. You want me to ask her?" The silence rang across the line for a moment before Matt spoke again.

"Well, no, don't worry about it. I was wanting to see Destiny anyways. So I'll just ask when I get there."

"Alright then." Shannon started swinging again.

"Shan, I got a question. Why are you always at Alex's? Are you worried about her, or just not wanting to deal with your own issues yet?" Matt spoke, but decided to leave out his other thought of why he was always at Alex's.

Shannon sighed heavily.

"I am worried about her. I left last night, but stopped back by because she wouldn't answer the phone... She had a breakdown Matt. I have to worry about her."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Matt, of course I love her! She's my best friend."

"Shannon...Ugh. I'll see ya'll in a few." With that, the line went dead.

"Well Tiny, let's go find ya Mama and let her know Uncle Matt is on his way." The blonde man held his arms out to Destiny, and when she raised her to him, he spun her upwards earning another laughing fit.

_**A/N: So many thanks to my readers! And to my constant reviewers, ya'll really make this worth it! I love to see the reviews on this story! So, my never ending thanks to: KaraAlissa, 68 stones, Drummer512, BlackSuicideAngel, and Rory21! As always, please review! Em.**_


	21. Cooks & Cleans

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon walked into the house to find Alex at the kitchen sink, scrubbing the pan he had used for the eggs.

"Hey Princess, Matt is on his way over." Stepping beside her, he nodded towards the pan.

"Switch with me, I'll take care of those." Alex turned her blue eyes to his face, before laughing a little.

"You cook and clean for me? Hell Shan, I might just make you move in!"

Shannon shot her a bright smile as he handed Destiny to her and took over the chore. Alex took a seat behind him on the tiled floor and sat the little girl in front of her, playing peek a boo.

* * *

Matt turned his radio up and allowed his mind to wander as he drove down the familiar rodes of home. He knew that Shannon cared about Alex, and in a way different from how he, himself, felt about his sister in law. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Matt knew that his friend loved her. It was obvious in his actions, his demeanor around her, just everything when it came to Alex, it was different. But the part that Matt couldn't figure out in his own head, was how he felt about it. Jeff, his brother, his best friend, loved that woman, made a life with that woman, and he hadn't been gone very long. Despite the fact that he felt he should be outraged or hurt for Jeff in this situation, the anger wouldn't quite form. It was yet another thing on the long list of unexplainables at the moment. Grasping for some semblence of rational thought, he pulled his phone out again and dialed another familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad." Matt sighed into the phone.

"Hey son, is everything alright? You sound a bit upset." Gilbert spoke, knowing the signs of his eldest son's distress.

"I don't know dad. I just... Hell, I don't know. I didn't know who else to call."

"What's wrong Matthew?" And at that point, everything that had been bottled up inside came tumbling out across the line, and Gilbert sat in silence until his son was out of words before he spoke again.

_**A/N: Short, and I'm sorry, but it felt right. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sooner, but reviews help with that: ) Many many thanks to my loyal reviewers, ya'll make my day!!! 68 stones, BlackSuicideAngel, Inday, KaraAlissa & rory21! As always, please review! Em.**_


	22. Confusion

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Matt had stopped along the way to Alex's house to collect himself. He replayed the conversation with his father, digging into things that were said. Matt looked out across the landscape in front of him as he sat on the hood of his car. Just a field. A field from home, it was something Jeff and himself had spoken about on one of the many trips away from this sacred place. Not neccessarily this field in particular, just the lands from here in Cameron, they could just calm a homesick country boy on sight. Matt sighed and lowered his face down, staring at his shoes.

_"Dad, I think something is or will be going on between Shannon and Alex."_

_"Matthew, do you know something for sure, or are you just worrying yourself?" Gilbert questioned._

_"I don't know anything for sure dad, only that he loves her, whether he'll admit it or not. I don't know what's going on. Shouldn't I be upset? I mean, I am upset, but it's not what I would have imagined... Ya know?"_

_"Well son, I've known that Shannon loves that girl. And I honestly think it's all going to work out, myself."_

_"Dad! How can you say that and not be mad at all? That was Jeff's wife! Is Jeff's wife! Whatever..." Matt seethed as he tapered off at the end of his sentence. _

_"Why do you have a problem with it Matt? Yes, Alex and Jeff were married, but as much as we all hate it, Jeffrey is gone now. There is nothing any of us, not me, not you, not Shannon, not even Alex, can do about it. I know Jeff would want this. They have a connection, Alex and Shannon. They can help each other through this, help each other cope."_

_"But Jeff..." Matt started before Gilbert cut him off._

_"But Jeff isn't here Matthew. Alex deserves more than being alone for the rest of her life, doesn't she? And who would treat her better than Shannon with all this? I can't think of anyone."_

_"Yeah dad. Okay. Well, I'm gonna run. Love you." Matt cut the conversation off as he felt his anger rise some, not so much at his father, just in general._

_"I love you too son. Don't worry so much. Just relax and I think you'll know what's right." Gilbert hung up the phone, leaving Matt to his own thoughts again._

Kicking at the dirt below his boots, Matt let out a frustrated groan. He lowered himself until he was laying on the hood and closed his eyes. After a few moments of images of his childhood with Jeff, his mind went blank and his breathing became shallow.

* * *

"Shan! I thought you said Matt was on his way? It's been almost an hour... You think he's okay?" Alex called out down the hall as she put away some of Destiny's clothes.

"Huh... I'll call him in a second. But I'm sure he's fine Princess." Shannon replied as he reached for his phone, which was being swung around by Destiny. The little girl handed the device into his extended hand with a huge smile on her face, proud of herself.

Matt was jolted awake by the sound of his phone blaring. He had sweat beaded on his forehead despite the cooling breeze that was blowing across the land. Reaching for the phone he answered, sounding a bit groggy.

"Ello?"

"Hey man, we were just getting worried about ya. You okay?" Shannon's voice made Matt's eyes open a little more as he tried to make sense of everything.

"Who was Shan?"

"Me and Alex. You said you were coming over, like an hour ago."

"Alex? Where's Jeff?" The silence on the other end of the line gave the dark haired man a second to rethink his statement, and then silently cursed himself.

"Uh, Matt, are you alright?" Shannon's voice had changed.

"Yeah, sorry man. Um, I'm gonna be heading over in a little while. I gotta go." Matt hung up in the middle of Shannon saying something, but all he could think about were the tears that were stinging his eyes.

_**A/N: Thanks to all my readers! And to my loyal reviewers, KaraAlissa, 68stones, Inday and BlackSuicideAngel, you guys keep this going! I am so thankful for your feedback, it really makes my day!!! Hopefully another update soon! I'm going to try to not make ya'll wait as long between them, promise!! And, as always, please review! Em.**_


	23. Deserving Happiness

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Alex walked in to find Shannon staring out the living room window, an expression she didn't recognize gracing his features.

"Hey, you alright Shan?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said, distractedly. Alex's face mirrored her confusion but she pressed on.

"You sure? You seem really out of it all of a sudden. Is Matt okay?" The realization hit that he had just tried to call their friend and her worry kicked in. Shannon nodded.

"Yeah, I think so anyways."

"Shannon, what's going on?" Placing her hands on her hips, Shannon knew he couldn't fight telling her. Or if he did, he'd just lose.

"I don't really know Alex. It was weird. He... He asked where Jeff was. I mean, it sounded like he was asleep, but when I told him I was with you he asked about... About Jeff. It just seemed off." Alex scooped Destiny from the floor to her lap and took a seat opposite of Shannon, resting her face on the little girl's back in an attempt to hide any stray tears.

* * *

Matt sat himself up and swiped at the tears that had escaped down his cheeks. He was still cursing himself for the slip up. How could he ask that? How could he mess up that bad? It all seemed so real though... But of course, in the light of reality he knew it was a dream, just his mind playing tricks on him.

_Sitting on the hood of the car, just like old times. Jeff was beside him as they just enjoyed being in North Carolina, if only for now._

_"Matt, I love her."_

_The older boy looked to the side, a knowing grin on his face._

_"Yeah, what else is new?"_

_Jeff sighed._

_"I want her happy man. You get that, right?" Jeff's green eyes turned to look at his brother. The seriousness that lay beneath the normally excited and happy eyes caught Matt's attention._

_"Of course. Don't worry, you make her happy."_

_Jeff laced his fingers behind his head and looked up to the sky._

_"Not now. I can't. And that's okay with me, it really is. But Matt, you can't go all big brother on me with this one. I just want her to smile and laugh... To be okay." Jeff looked back to his brother, Matt's confusion written on his face._

_"What are you sayin' Jeff?" Matt pressed the younger man. Jeff sat up and pushed off the car, turning to face Matt. He flashed a small smile, before taking a few steps. He turned back to respond briefly._

_"You'll know what I mean. You always do. Love you." With that Jeff made his way a few steps further. Matt closed his eyes to allow what happened to sink in, and when he opened them, Jeff was gone._

Sitting back in his car, Matt hit the steering wheel, making the horn sound off in the silence. He knew he needed to make the trip over to Alex's, he wanted to see Destiny, and even though he didn't feel like it, he had to face the two adults in the house sooner or later. He turned the key in the ignition and listened to the motor idling for a moment before he put the car into drive.

_**A/N: Thanks to all my readers! And a very very big thanks to my loyal reviewers: KaraAlissa; BlackSuicideAngel; Inday; and 68 stones. You guys really rock my world!! This one is short again, sorry!!! As always, please review! Em.  
**_


	24. Forgetting Familiarity

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Alex flung the front door open before Matt had a chance to knock and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly as she pulled back to look at him. The dark haired man nodded and forced a very small smile.

"I'm fine. I was just... I don't even know. But I'm okay Alex, really." He pulled her in for another hug before making their way back into the house. Shannon was still seated on the couch, the distant look in his eye a dead give away that his thoughts were keeping him preoccupied. Matt walked over and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. The sudden contact jolted the younger man into reality.

"Hey man..." Shannon started, and then gave his friend a curious glance which Matt just shook his head to, indicating he was fine. Next on the list, Matt lifted and spun his niece around, baby talking her the whole time. Alex and Shannon looked to each other, and she offered him a weary grin. She was trying to make him feel a little better about what had transpired but was unsure it really helped at all.

* * *

Matt spent close to an hour with Destiny, Shannon going back and forth between keeping them and then Alex company as she bounced around the house cleaning. Shannon walked into the kitchen where Alex was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"Ya know, there is this thing called a mop. It would make that alot easier." The blonde man joked before having a wet paper towel thrown at him.

"Yes, but the mop leaves little fuzzy things all over the floor... Which Destiny will try to eat if I look away for a split second." Alex responded as she turned back to her chore. The two could hear Destiny shrieking as her uncle played with her. Shannon walked over to take a seat. The girl's blue eyes shot up.

"Don't you even think about walking across my wet floor. You can sit over there." With that, Alex pointed to the other side of the room, leaving Shannon to wonder if she meant the floor or the counter. He shrugged it off before walking behind her and squatting down. Alex leaned back on his knees and sighed.

"Housework is neverending. Ya know that?" She mused, more to herself than Shannon. He laughed before nodding.

"I have a house too, remember?" Alex rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Whatever. You don't clean like a woman. It's just sweep the dust under the rug and let the dog lick the plates clean." Shannon let out a bigger laugh, and Alex joined in for a moment. Matt walked towards the kitchen and stopped at the door. He saw his sister in law and his friend interacting, and almost felt uncomfortable. They seemed so natural. He finally cleared his throat to announce his arrival and they both turned to face him. Shannon didn't change his postion, but Alex jumped about a foot away from her friend when she noticed the look that Matt had on his face.

"Uh, well... I really gotta get going. Gotta go get ready for this big bash tonight." He stumbled over his words as he handed Destiny off to her mother.

"Bash? Big? I didn't know it was gonna be that big." Alex frowned at the thought.

"When do I really do small?" Matt joked, pushing his previous thoughts to the back of his mind. "It's gonna be fine Alex. I expect to see you both there! And Shannon too of course." Matt couldn't bring himself to refer to all three in the same sentence. After a quick hug to all, Matt left the house and focused on the preparations.

* * *

Alex massaged her temples and cocked her head to each side attempting to rid herself of the headache that was throbbing in her head. Shannon watched her little movements.

"You okay?"

"Just a headache. A killer one, but I'll live." Shannon stood and moved behind her once more, this time placing his hands on the back of her neck and massaging from there down to her shoulders.

"Well no shit. You're damn tense girl." He said as he tried rubbing the knots out.

"Oh Shan... Wow." She gasped a little, enjoying the temporary relief of the pain. Shannon smirked a little, but didn't say anything. After a few more moments, Shannon dropped his hands.

"Why don't you go lay down for a few, try to let your muscles relax some. I'll watch Tiny one over there. She looks like she's in need of a nap herself. Maybe we just all need one, huh?"

Alex leaned over and looked down the hall. The thought of laying in her bed still made her stomach turn, but she also missed the familiarity of her comfy bed. Shrugging she stood and kissed Destiny on her head before heading down the hall.

Shannon moved Destiny to her crib and snuck out of the room quietly. It took him a little while to get the little girl down, but it had happened. Stopping in the hall, the blonde turned his face to the end room and took a few steps closer. He wasn't sure, but he thought...

Crying. It was definately crying coming from the other side of that closed door. He placed a soft knock on the wood and waited a moment before cracking the door open. He could make out Alex's form on the bed, curled up and shaking. He took a seat on the bed and placed a hand on her.

"I'm losing him Shan." He made out the words between wracking sobs. His voice softened when he spoke.

"Losing Jeff? Honey you could never do that. Don't worry."

Her wet puffy eyes turned to look at him.

"It doesn't even smell like him anymore. And what's worse, I can barely make myself remember his scent. What happens when I start forgetting other things?" She pulled the pillow she was hugging closer, and dug her face deeper, hoping to find a hint of Jeff anywhere.

"You'll remember what you need to. What is most important. You'll remember how much he loved you and Destiny, and that's what's most important, right?" When he got nothing in response he went on.

"You'll remember the memories you made as a family. You'll remember events and moments that meant the most to you." He ran his hand over her back and noted to himself that the knots had returned. The crying and stress from this episode had undone his work. He sighed softly as Alex cried out a few more tears.

_**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter I believe!!! As always, thanks to my readers!! And majorly huge thanks to my reviewers!!! 68 stones, KaraAlissa, BlackSuicideAngel && mltjrbabe, you guys really are awesome!!! As always, please review!! It helps my muse. :) Em.**_


	25. Getting Back to Normal

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon was sitting in the living room with Destiny playing in the floor. He looked at his watch for the eighth time in the last 10 minutes.

"Alex! Would you come on! We were supposed to be at Matt's like half an hour ago!" He called out down the hall as he tried to not let his aggravation show.

Alex had cried for close to an hour before she finally fell asleep, and Shannon had allowed her a few hours of rest before he woke her up to get ready for the BBQ. He ran his hand through his hair. Obviously he should have woken her up earlier, since it didn't seem like the hour he had allowed for wasn't enough.

"I'm coming Shan, hold your horses!" Alex's voice drifted back to him from the bathroom where she was messing with her hair. Shannon let out a small 'Hmph' in response but knew she didn't hear him. Finally he heard her footsteps coming towards him. The blonde man stood and raised Destiny to his hip before turning to grab the diaper bag, catching a glimpse of Alex. Her hair was straightened for the first time in a long while, falling about two inches above her shoulders and framing her face. She had put some makeup on, a rarity for her, but the smokey eyeshadow made her eyes pop. And the clear lip gloss he could tell she was wearing fit her, as well as helping set off the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of low cut jeans that fit her curves and a fitted black tee with a purple outline of a heart. Her black and purple DC shoes matched. It was her normal style, comfortable & casual, but cute. Alex had never been one to just wear a dress unless need be, but despite her casual appearance, she looked very good. Shannon finally peeled his gaze away when he realized he was staring.

"Ready?" Alex mused grabbing for her keys, and walked toward the door.

"Honey, I've been ready for forty-five minutes." Shannon smiled at her, with her right in front of him, it was impossible to stay irritated.

* * *

Matt stood as he noticed Shannon and Alex walking out onto the patio.

"It's about time you guys got here! You're just a lil late." He joked as he took hugged Alex.

"Yeah, it wasn't my fault. Someone took way too long to get ready." Shannon chuckled as he pointed towards Alex. She feigned ignorance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I did not take too long." Matt looked his sister in law over, glad to see she was trying to be herself again. Her clothing choices and her hair was a change as she had seemed to live in baggy clothes and kept her curls in a pony tail since the accident. Gil emerged from the house and immediately made his way to his granddaughter. He lifted the little girl to his lap before addressing Shannon or Alex.

"Hey there boy. And Alex, you look good sweetheart." The young brunette smiled a little at the compliment.

"Well, c'mon, join in the fun." Matt motioned to the rest of the people in attendence before handing Shannon a beer and offering one to Alex. She shook her head.

"Nah, better not. I'm a mommy now, remember?"

"If you want Alex, I could keep her tonight. It'll give you a little break, and let you cut loose tonight. Just switch the carseat over to my car. I was gonna leave a lil earlier anyways." Gil looked up to the girl and waited on her answer.

"Are you sure pops? I mean, I don't mind if you really want to, but I can go without drinking." Gil ended the conversation when he stated.

"It's settled then, boy give the lady a drink."

* * *

Alex looked around the yard. This was the first time she had been around most of these people since Jeff's funeral. And some of them had not been there for that, so the awkwardness that was felt on everyone's part was slightly annoying. Taking another sip from her beer, Alex looked around for a comforting face. Her options had dwindled since Gilbert left with Destiny about an hour prior. She knew that when all else failed she could make her way to the seat by his side and relax without questions. But now, with her fail safe gone, she was sitting alone away from the festivities. She could see both Shannon and Matt milling around with their friends. A few people from the WWE were there for the party, such as Ashley, Mickie, Shane, Randy and a few others that she had been lucky enough to avoid. The other four had all taken their chances at talking with her. Ashley and Mickie had both come together, which ended up being a blessing in disguise since Mickie had stumbled over her words and was successfully making the new found widow feel horrible. But Ashley had been a saviour by pushing the other girl out of the conversation subtly before she could cause any more harm. The blonde diva held a normal conversation with Alex, but it had seemed strained on both ends resulting in relief when Ashley was called away by Matt. Shane had pretty much left his encounter to only a hug, whereas Randy had joked around with her. He seemed the most at ease with her, but he too had been demanded elsewhere. So now here she was, sitting just out of the circle of light on a bench, alone. Alex turned up the brown bottle to find out it was nearly empty. The sound of a popping twig caused her blue gray eyes to raise.

"Hey. I was wondering what happened to you." Matt took a seat next to her.

"Ah, just decided to catch some me time." Alex lied. "Shouldn't you be visiting with your guests?"

Matt laughed.

"I've visited alot with everyone already. Figured I just catch some 'me' time too."

"Haha smartass." Alex responded to his joke about her excuse. She didn't really think he'd buy it, but she didn't expect him to call her out on it.

"Now, really... Why you sittin' over here all by your lonesome?" Matt placed his arm around the back of the bench and Alex rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just thinking. Everyone seems so weirded out by me anyways. I didn't see a point in making everyone else totally uncomfortable because of me."

"They just don't know what to do or say yet. It's not their fault, but it isn't yours either. They will get over it. Hell Alex, I didn't know how to act around you at first. But I got better, right? And look at Shannon. He's gotten better. Dad was never lost, he's just wise like that though." The older man smiled down on Alex.

"Yeah, I know." The two sat in silence for about ten more minutes before Alex broke it.

"Ya know what? I remember the last time I was at one of your 'parties'. Destiny had just been born about a month earlier. It was our first time out without her. It was so nice to just be a couple again, just Jeff and I. I mean, I loved it when we were all together as a family, but there was something special about just me and Jeff time too, ya know? His smile as he passed me another beer, his laugh as ya'll joked about something... Him pushing you into the wall..." Alex laughed as she enjoyed the memories.

"I remember that! I scraped my arm up bad! That's not funny!" Alex shot him a playful glare. "I remember how proud he was to show you off though. It kinda threw some people off since... well you know."

"Yeah, the circumstances. I know." Matt patted her arm.

"Ya know you never trapped him, right? He was happy with you. He loved you."

Alex's eyes lowered for a moment before she looked back up at him.

"Ya know I love ya, right Mattie?" She forced a happy looking smile as she reached for a hug.

_**A/N: Another longish chapter! I'm proud of myself! Haha. Thanks muchly to my readers, and of course, my loyal reviewers: 68 stones; BlackSuicideAngel; KaraAlissa && Inday. Again, ya'll just keep this story going!!! As always, please review if you like the story, hate the story, or just wanna hit the lil review button! It's always nice to get feedback about it all!!! Em.**_


	26. Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

"HEY!" Shannon hollered across the yard as he finally spotted who he was looking for. He'd had quite a bit of alcohol before Alex disappeared, and it was obvious someone had given him even more. The smile was plastered on his face and he nearly tripped over a hump in the yard. Alex and Matt shared a smile before rising off the bench. Matt walked to his friends side before trying to help steady him.

"Nah man, I'm good, I'm good." Shannon tried to reply cooly before stumbling again. Now was Alex's turn.

"C'mon Shan." With that, the blonde man draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Anytime Princess." The three made their way back towards the company that was still hanging around the coolers and stereo.

"And the mysterious disappearing woman returns!" A buzzing Randy Orton yelled as he noticed Alex under Shannon's arm, causing a few eyes to turn her way. Alex could feel a flush beginning in her cheeks as she ducked her head.

"C'mere lady." Randy extended his hand to Alex and waited for hers. She looked to Matt for help, but he had dropped his face and was laughing a little, so she turned to her last line of defense, Shannon. Much to her dismay he was not paying any attention to the conversation going on in front of him, instead talking to Shane who was a full 8 feet away. Somewhat reluctantly she slipped her hand into Randy's and he pulled her out from under Shannon's arm. The sudden jolt of his arm falling got the blonde man's attention and he turned to see where his friend had gone. The sight of Randy spinning her to the music made him freeze.

Alex laughed as Randy flirted yet again. She knew it was harmless, his girlfriend back home was the only one for him, and she, well she was still considered Jeff's wife. Of course Randy would have done this exact same thing had Jeff been here tonight, and that was what really made Alex feel relaxed.

"So Alex, you having fun tonight?" Randy asked as he spun her again and caught her in his arms as a slower song came on.

"Eh, this isn't really my scene... Around so many people. But I have enjoyed some parts. I figure I gotta get out some, be around other people, it lifts my spirits some." It was her first mention to Randy of her problems, and she immediately wished she could take it back, even if he didn't comment. She didn't want to make things weird. Luckily for her, Randy was smooth enough to cover up the small slip.

"It's good for you to be happy. Your smile is too pretty to keep hidden." With his statement, he flashed his own award winning smile. Alex threw her head back and laughed.

Shannon stood with Matt next to the patio door, where he was boring holes into Randy and Alex.

"What's wrong man? If looks could kill man..." Matt said as he surveyed the damage around his yard.

"Nothing." Shannon responded curtly. The darker haired man followed his friends gaze before he nodded.

"Oh. That's what. Look man, it's just Randy. No big deal." Shannon said nothing.

Alex felt like she was being watched and she looked over her shoulder to find Shannon's gaze directed at her.

"Oh, is little Shan-man jealous?" Randy spoke lowly, causing Alex to face him again.

"Don't start Randy. I better go check on him." She said as she dropped her arms. "But thanks, really. You actually treated me like normal, and that really does mean alot to me."

"Well, if us dancing made him jealous, this is really going to get him." Randy smirked as he pulled Alex into a hug. "But anytime babe."

Shannon watched Alex hug Randy before making her way to his side.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked as she crossed her arms. He only nodded.

"Well, I think I'ma go set up some sleeping arrangements. Ya'll are staying." Matt stated before he walked in the house where a few people were relaxing.

"Shan, hey, lookit me. What's wrong?" Alex asked again, willing him to look at her. His green eyes shifted to the ground.

"I'm just tired."

"Come walk with me, please?" Alex reached her hand out and waited with it in midair. Shannon finally grasped it and they started away from those still standing around outside.

_**A/N: Many thanks to all my readers and of course my loyal reviewers: mltjrbabe, 68 stones, BlackSuicideAngel && KaraAlissa!! **_

_**And trust me guys, you DEFINATELY want the next chapter up, and reviewing my work is a definite way to make it happen quicker! I wouldn't say it if it wasn't so!**_

_**And as always, please review! Em.**_


	27. Alcohol in Control

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!) the only belong to themselves.**_

"Hey man! Feet off the table!" Matt swatted at the shoes that were propped up on his coffee table. Shane clumsily set his feet on the ground and offered his friend a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." 

Matt walked on through his house and started surveying the rooms and any occupants that may have already passed out inside. Turning back down the hall, Ashley met him.

"Hey. How is Alex? She looked pretty uncomfortable all night." The blonde diva asked, and Matt smiled at her concern.

"She's fine. She said she didn't want everyone else to be weirded out by her so she snuck off for a little while." Matt responded. Ashley nodded and followed him back into the living room where he shouted at Shane once more for his feet being on the table before returning to the patio. Randy was seated in a lounge chair beer bottle in hand talking to one of Matt's friends, Tam. The dark haired man looked around for any sign of Alex. Or Shannon for that matter. When he didn't spot them he turned to Randy.

"Hey where's Shan?" Randy turned to his host and shrugged. 

"I don't know man, they walked off somewhere." 

Matt sighed, and Ashley put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm sure they are fine."

"That's what I'm worried about" He mumbled.

* * *

�

"What's going on Shannon?" It wasn't so much a question as a demand by this point. Alex had tried talking to her best friend for almost ten minutes with him not even uttering a single sound. He raised his green eyes and immediately dropped them again.

"Fine then, act like a child. I can do it too." The small girl retorted as she reached over and pinched his arm.

"Ow! Woman, that hurt." Alex smiled.

"Got ya to talk."

"It won't happen again." 

"It just did." Shannon sighed exasperatedly before he crossed his arms again, trying to clam up. But it became harder as he thought about what she had just done, and before he knew it a small smile was creeping it's way onto his face. 

"You love me. Admit it. I've always been your favorite." Alex laughed as she rested her head on Shannon's shoulder.

"You sound awful damn conceited there." 

Alex shrugged this time. 

"Confident in myself. There's a difference. Now, are you gonna tell me what's eating at ya or am I gonna have to pinch you again?" She poised her fingers over his stomach to emphasize her point. Shannon swatted her hand away playfully.

"Just... It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make you act like you just did to me." Alex's voice sounded more serious now. Shannon sat forward on the bench and rested his head in his hands, knocking her off his shoulder. 

"Fine. I guess it was seeing you with Randy like that. And it's bad, cos I know it's just Randy, there is nothing to it. But it bugged me." Alex was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Because of Jeff? Or what? You know I've always loved him, and I always will, right?" Shannon's heart took the blunt of the comment, but also understood.

"Yeah, that was it." He lied and hoped she bought it. She reclaimed her position on his shoulder when he leaned back. Alex relaxed a little, feeling some relief that her best friend was pretty much back to normal now. Closing her eyes she sighed. Shannon's green eyes cut to the side to see her laying there, eyes closed. He couldn't help but smile. He knew he should honestly get up and go to bed, with the alcohol in his system, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't do something stupid. But with the moonlight, and her perfume floating around him... She stirred and lifted her blue eyes to look at him. 

"What?" 

And with that Shannon leaned forward.

_**A/N: Many thanks to my readers! And BIG BIG thanks to my reviewers: Inday, mltjrbabe, BlackSuicideAngel, KaraAlissa && 68 stones! I hope that this was worth the bribe from the last chapter! The next will be a continuance of this situation, so I know ya'll wanna know! Haha! As always, please review! Em.**_


	28. Too Much to Drink

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon felt his lips brush against Alex's. Immediately he made note of everything, the feeling of their lips pressed together, the softness of her skin as he raised his hand to her neck, and her scent that still had him under it's spell. Well that and the alcohol. 

Alex pulled back after a second, realizing what was happening. Her eyes were wide and she brought her hand to her mouth, shocked. 

"Alex, I'm so..."  
"I... I have to go." Alex jumped from the bench before Shannon could finish his sentence. The blonde man dropped his head and shook it, cursing himself for being stupid.

'I may have just ruined any chance of a future with the woman I love.' he told himself as he laid himself back on the bench and closed his eyes.

* * *

�

Alex was rushing through the yard and away from Shannon, her face dropped in hope that her flushing cheeks would not be seen. 

"Whoa there Sparky, where are you running off to in that all out hurry?" The voice of Randy Orton met Alex's ears about the same time her body collided with his, knocking her off balance. Randy threw his arm out and steadied her, and when she looked up at him, his expression changed.

"You okay? You look a little flushed... Too much to drink huh?" The concern changed into his trademark smirk, and Alex used it to her advantage.

"Yeah, I think so... I just really wanna go lay down." She attempted to walk past him towards the house, but he turned with her and put his arm around her waist.

"I'll walk you in. Make sure Matt has you a place to sleep." 

"You really don't have to." Alex tried to protest, but to no avail.

"Yes I do. How bad would I feel if you passed out or ended up in bed with Ashley on your way? Scratch that, I'd like to see the last option." Randy smirked again, gaining a slap on the stomach. He laughed as they made it through the door and Matt spotted them.

"Randy, are you corrupting Alex again?" Matt joked as he walked toward the two.

"I was trying. She's had a bit too much to drink, and we were just discussing letting her and Ashley room together tonight. With me supervising of course."

Matt shook his head, feigning a look of disgust.

"Man, that's just wrong. Randy, I think I'll take over from here..." Matt offered his arm to his sister in law as Randy made his way to sit with the others in the living room.

"Well, I'ma let you sleep in the best room in the house." Matt joked as he opened the door to one of the guest rooms. "You get the one with the bathroom in it, complete with a lock on the door. You need something to sleep in?" Matt spoke as Alex continued to hide her frustration. She nodded and sat down on the bed to await his return. Once back in the door, Matt threw her a pair of gym shorts and a black teeshirt.

"They're gonna be big, but it's better than nothing." He shrugged. Taking a closer look at her, Matt crossed his arms.

"Are you gonna be alright?" 

Alex forced a smile on her face and nodded.

"Yeah, I'ma be fine. I'm just tired, and I hardly ever drink... That's all. Night Matt, thanks." She rose and hugged him before he walked towards the door, stopping to turn one last time.

"If you need me, I'ma be right across the hall, okay?" He pointed to his door for emphasis, and Alex nodded again.

* * *

Shannon was still on the bench when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Shane standing above him.

"What'd you do?"

Shannon sat up allowing his friend to take a seat beside him.

"Whadda ya mean what'd I do? I ain't done a damn thing." Shannon responded. Shane chuckled.

"I call bullshit on you man. I know that look. It's the 'I done fucked up' look. So, are you gonna spill, or just make me wait it out til it tells on you?"

Shannon sighed. And before he knew it, before he could stop himself, the entire story of what happened with Alex spilled out of his mouth. At the end, he raised his eyes to see Shane's reaction, but didn't see one. 

"Well?"

"Well what man? You've been drinking. You've always had a thing for her. What more is there to it?"

"It's not that simple Shane! That is my best friends wife! Was... What the hell ever. And the part that really sucks? I think I'm in love with her. It's more than just liking her, I really love her. But how do you tell a woman that just lost her husband that?" Shannon exploded, not so much at Shane, but at the situation.

"One, Jeff did not just pass away Shan. He's been gone a couple of months now. B, if you love her, just tell her. You'll know when the time is right, but there's no point in keeping it secret. Sides, we all know it any damn ways. And lastly don't go yellin at me, I didn't do this." Shane's humor made Shannon laugh, even though inside he was still a wreck. Shane slapped him on the shoulder before pulling another beer from his side and handing it to the blonde man next to him.

"Looks like ya need this."

_**A/N: There ya go guys! Hope you all enjoyed it! I rushed putting it up for my wonderful reviewers! KaraAlissa, mltjrbabe, BlackSuicideAngel (Haha, thanks for my cookie!) Inday && 68 stones!� As always, please review! Em.**_


	29. Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Alex emerged from the bathroom wearing Matt's clothes, and flipped the light off. She bypassed the mirror, fully aware that Matt had been correct in his guess, the outfit was swallowing her whole. She was very thankful that her brother in law had reserved this room for her, it was her favorite in his house. The bed was comfortable, complete with a down comfortor that she was absolutely in love with. Flipping the covers down, Alex climbed in and grabbed one of the four pillows to curl up to. She left the lamp burning while she let her mind try to wind down. Of course deep down she knew it would take alot more time than she was willing to admit to let her thoughts calm themselves. Alex decided that she would break her thoughts down, starting with Shannon.

_'He kissed me. Shannon... Kissed me. Why did he kiss me?' _When no answer came to mind after a moment, Alex let out a frustrated groan and flipped to her back, slamming her hands down atop the comfortor. She kept turning that question over in her mind, not wanting to think of her own actions and feelings about the incident.

* * *

Shannon dropped his empty bottle into the can Matt had designated for the glass. He bypassed the few straglers that were still hanging around outside and went inside to search. Seemingly out of nowhere, Mickie slammed into the blonde man. She, as so many others, had obviously had a little too much to drink.  
"Shannon!" She laughed as she threw her arms around his neck in a friendly hug. 

"Hey Mickie. Have you seen Matt, by chance?" To his question, Mickie nodded as she leaned up against the wall, giggling. When the diva didn't go on to reveal his friends whereabouts, Shannon raised his eyebrows.

"And where would he be?" Mickie burst out laughing again.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Kitchen, with Ash." Shannon nodded and offered her a smile before stepping around her towards the kitchen. When he entered the room, Ashley greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Shan."  
"Hey Ash. Uh, Matt, where is Alex? I kinda need to talk to her." Shannon ran his hand through his hair and hoped Matt wouldn't put up a fight. The dark haired man turned to look at his friend.

"She's already laying down. If you want a room Shan, you better go claim it before everyone else grabs em up." Shannon chuckled, trying to calm his nerves. 

"Yeah, okay. Thanks man." The blonde man turned to leave, thankful that Alex hadn't told Matt about what had happened. He knew where she would be, and he intended to talk to her tonight. If he waited until the following morning, he knew he would lose his courage, even if it was only liquid courage running through him.

* * *

Alex flipped in the bed yet again. More than anything, she just wanted to shut her mind off and go to sleep. She would deal with everything tomorrow, tonight she just wanted to forget. As she closed her eyes again, a little voice piped up, causing her anger to rise.

_'You kissed him back. It felt good to kiss him. Your feelings towards Shannon have been growing, and you know it. Admit it.'_

Alex squeezed her eyes tight and willed the voice to disappear. When it did, she settled down again. On the verge of succumbing to sleep, another voice appeared in her head.

_'Alex, please... I'm begging you. Do what makes you happy. I'm not going to fault you, blame you, or be mad. I want the best for you. Give it a chance.'_

Jeff's voice made Alex's eyes snap open quickly. She looked around the room with her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She was freaked out. When the door creaked open Alex nearly screamed, until she saw the blonde hair of her best friend peeking through.

"You're not asleep yet." Shannon observed as he snuck in and closed the door behind him. Alex shook her head. Had the mood been better, she would have commented on the fact he looked like a teenager sneaking around, but she didn't have the energy. Shannon took a seat on the side of the bed, and Alex sat with her back to the headboard and knees to her chest. The awkwardness settled in and Shannon stared at his hands in his lap.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Shannon said, Alex started to interrupt when he held his hand up to signal her silence.

"Just gimme a second okay? I have to get this out." After waiting on a response, and not getting one, Shannon went on.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but I can't say I regret it. It's been on my mind alot lately, and I did enjoy it. It was pretty much the best feeling. I know you don't, can't, feel the same, and that's okay. You're still my best friend, and I don't want to lose that. Please tell me we're okay..." Shannon looked up with pleading eyes as he reached the end of his proclomation. Alex dropped her blue eyes to her own wringing hands. This was what she was scared of, and she really didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment. She sighed as she raised her eyes again, taking note of the look of defeat that had rested in her best friends features. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again as the thought of Jeff's voice floating through her mind startled her. Alex knew what she had to do, or what she felt she had to do. Taking a deep breath she readied herself for possibly the hardest thing to do since Jeff's death.

_**A/N: Okay, only took me about 5 tries! My computer kept messing up and erasing the chapter as I was working on it, but I FINALLY got it down! I want to send a BIG thanks out to my reviewers! 68 stones, Inday, BlackSuicideAngel, rory21, KaraAlissa && mltjrbabe, your praises make me a very happy writer! I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow or so. As always, please review if you read, it helps me to know if I'm doing a good job, or if there is something I need to work on! Em.**_


	30. Please Know

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Matt stuck his head into the living room.

"Did Shan make it to a room okay?" He questioned. Shane was the only one to respond when he shrugged.

"I dunno, he made his way down the hall a bit ago, so I guess so."

Matt nodded and went back to talking with Ashley.

"What's that look for?" Ashley asked as she cocked her head to the side, waiting on a response from Matt.

"Nothin' really... Just thinkin."

"About Shannon?" When Matt didn't answer, she pressed on.

"Alex?"

"Ah, I'd rather not have to think about it any more than I have to." Ashley nodded and changed the subject, but Matt still couldn't focus completely.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled as Shannon sat and stared at her. She was unsure of herself, unsure of so much at the moment. After a few more moments of almost unbearable silence, and many more deep breathes, Alex rested her hand atop Shannon's to calm him some. She swung her legs over the side of the bed beside him and rose, walking toward the door. Shannon's eyes watched her every move, and his mind tried to decipher what was happening. Once the woman reached the door, she flipped the lock on the door and returned to the bed, planted to the floor as she neared her destination. Willing her feet to move again, Alex moved closer step by step. Shannon's green eyes looked up, trying to not show the hope that lay in them. When she finally reclaimed her seat beside him, she reached her hands out and grasped his, letting her eyes drop. One single tear escaped her lid as she made a silent plea to Jeff.

_'Please know I'll always love you.'_

Alex's blue eyes raised back up and locked with Shannon's green ones, and this time she was the one who leaned in, allowing her lips to capture his. The surprise laced into Shannon's features, but he allowed it to fade into pure bliss. He snaked his hand up to carress her neck and she tangled hers in his blonde locks. The lip lock continued, but Shannon finally pulled back, gasping for some much needed air. Alex continued to place small pecks on his lips, as he spoke between them.

"Alex, I love you." At the end of the declaration, her assault on his lips ceased and she too pulled back, locking eyes with him once again.

"I know. And I love you too." Shannon's smile beamed at her expression and he leaned in once more, kissing her sweetly as they both laid back on the bed.

_**A/N: This chapter almost made me giddy writing it! Haha. I know it's short, but please send me your thoughts! Reviews make my day!! Many thanks to my readers, and of course my WONDERFUL reviewers: mltjrbabe, KaraAlissa, 68 stones, BlackSuicideAngel, Inday rory21. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter! More to come soon! Em.**_


	31. And Then There Was Guilt

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon lay on his back, Alex resting on his chest. He smiled as he played with her hair, his eyes shifting from the ceiling to her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. The night was perfect in his opinion, the woman of his dreams made her move and confessed that she cared for him as well. Alex took a deeper breath and let it out as Shannon reluctantly allowed sleep to take over. When his breathing had shallowed out as well Alex let her eyes crack open. Rolling away from his half naked, still form, Alex watched Shannon's face for the recognition that she had moved. When she turned her head, she missed him opening one eye to watch her form retreating to the other side of the bed where she curled up to think.

_'Do I know what I'm getting myself into? What am I really doing? I don't know if I'm ready for this or not... I shouldn't have led Shannon on like that...' _ She whimpered to herself while her thoughts made her guilt rise. Shannon had decided to not push her, but the small desperate sound that came from her made him change his mind. He rolled up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's okay Princess, I know, I know..." He cooed into her ear, trying his best to comfort her.

* * *

Matt stumbled down the hall towards his own room after settling Ashley and Mickie into the rooms he had for them. There was still a few people talking in the living room but pretty much everyone had passed out already. He was ready to join them As he walked past the room that Alex was staying in, he noticed a light under the door. Stopping briefly, Matt reached out to try the knob, only to find it locked. Shrugging it off, Matt disappeared into his bedroom and collapsed, fully clothed on his bed. He lay there for a few moments, thinking about the night. It had been a fun night with his friends. But something was bugging him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Matt kicked his shoes off from the side of the bed and moved up to his pillow, turning to his side. He should have refused the last two beers that Ashley offered him, because now his head was swimming. Finally something clicked. Shannon. He never found where his friend had crashed.

* * *

Alex had cried herself to sleep, but Shannon still held her close. He was mad at himself. He should have known not to press her, she'd been drinking. And now he was sure things were going to change, and not for the better. Unable to get over the feeling he'd taken advantage of his friend when she was most vulnerable, Shannon felt a few tears slide down his cheeks, landing on Alex's exposed shoulder. He wiped them away with a kiss to her skin, and laid his head down. Maybe sleep would come, maybe it wouldn't. Either way he was just going to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms while it lasted.

* * *

Alex woke up in Shannon's arms, and snuggled in deeper until the memories of the night before crept into her mind. Her body stiffened and she felt the sudden urge to rid her stomach of it's contents. Scrambling up, Shannon was knocked back as Alex dashed for the connecting bathroom. Shannon sat up and tried to make sense of what was going on, running his hand down his face as it all clicked into place. He moved off the bed and walked to the bathroom, squating behind his friend as she heaved into the toilet. Stroking her back and holding her hair, he knew the change had already started.

As Alex wiped her forehead and sat back, she couldn't bring herself to look at Shannon.

"Hey." Shannon spoke finally and took his finger to her chin to raise her face. Despite the attempt to catch her gaze, Alex kept her eyes focused on the tiled floor.

"Okay, don't look at me then." Shannon tried to joke before going on.

"We can forget anything happened okay? I didn't mean to... I mean, I didn't want to hurt you at all." It pained him to say, but he put his own feelings aside for the woman he loved. Alex finally broke her trance on the floor, and raised her eyes, a look in her eyes that Shannon couldn't place.

"I just need time Shan." She whispered. "I care about you. I do. But this... I just don't know."

Shannon nodded a response, dropping his own gaze to the floor now. Biting the inside of his cheeks, he tried to hold back the tears that felt as though they may break free any moment.

_**A/N: I tried to make it a little longer!! Thanks to all my readers! And many many many thanks to my constant reviewers: mltjrbabe, BlackSuicideAngel, KaraAlissa, Inday, 68 stones! You guys make me smile! :) As always, please review! Em.**_


	32. Bribery Leads to Therapy

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Alex bustled around the house, keeping an eye on Destiny as she played in her excersaucer. A week had passed since her and Shannon's incident, and he had gone back on the road now. They hadn't talked since they parted ways the day after Matt's party. She had been trying to keep her mind busy with thoughts of other things, but it was hard. The conflicting emotions were driving her crazy. On one hand, the feeling of guilt that she had somehow betrayed her husband, and the fact that she may have just complicated her relationship with her best friend... On the other, she missed Shannon. They had never gone this long without seeing each other, or at least talking on the phone. Alex was on edge with everyone around her, even finding herself irritable with Destiny when she was fussy. The ringing phone broke her concentration, and she went in search of the phone.

"Hello?" She answered after digging through the toy box in the living room.

"Hey darlin'. I wanted to know if you wanted to bring Destiny over to see her old Grandpa for lunch? I've got some chicken frying right now." Gilbert greeted and invited Alex and Destiny to his house. Her answer was immediate.

"Absolutely! That sounds great! We'll be there in a bit!" After hanging up, she began to think of the repercussions but the offer had been too great. The help with Destiny would give her the much needed opportunity to relax some, and Gilbert's chicken was to die for.

But she knew she was going to get an earful when she got there. Not only had she avoided Shannon since the party, she always found a reason to keep her encounters with Matt short as well. She was too worried he would _just know_ that something had happened. And Alex wasn't prepared to talk about anything relating to her problems just yet.

* * *

Gilbert opened the door as Alex reached the top step. He hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek before doing the same to Destiny.

"How've ya been pops?" The young woman questioned as they made their way inside. Gilbert nodded.

"I've been. But how about you? I heard that you have just fallen off the planet lately. That's why I decided I needed to bribe you with my infamous fried chicken!" Alex laughed nervously.

"Oh, so that's what this was, huh? A bribe? I've just been busy lately." She lied and hoped he wouldn't notice. He did.

"Uh huh. Well, we'll talk more about that after we've eaten, c'mon girl." The older man led the way to the table where they ate, small talk breaking up the monotony of silence.

* * *

Alex pushed the last few bites of food around on her plate. Gilbert had finished at least ten minutes before and was now playing with Destiny. She was trying to delay the inevitable by not finishing, yet she knew it couldn't last forever. Finally the last bite of chicken disappeared into her mouth and she stood with her plate and reached for her father in laws, clearing the table. She assumed that would buy her a few more moments.

"Don't you even think about washing them dishes in there. There'll be there later when I have nothing left to do, right now I want to enjoy my time with you two." He called behind her as she walked to the sink. She shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"I mean it girl! There will be chores long after me and you are gone, they never go away, but time with those you love, that's precious. So get on in here and let's talk."

Alex knew he was serious and she turned reluctantly and made her way back.

After a long silence in which Alex didn't know what to say, Gilbert broke it.

"So why you been avoidin my boy?" Straight and to the point. He always was. But why couldn't she form an answer that would match?

"Uh, like I said I've just been busy." Chewing on her lip, she waited.

"Too busy for Matt?" Alex only nodded.

"Too busy for Shannon as well I hear."

At the mention of Shannon, Alex felt the blush in her cheeks.

"Oh, it's _because_ of Shannon, is it? I see."

Alex's eyes snapped up.

"No! I mean, well, not really. I really don't want to talk about this Pops." The older man chuckled as he bounced Destiny on his knee.

"Sweetheart, you're never going to want to talk to me about this. But the fact of the matter is, you need to talk to someone, and who better? Matt? Nah, we both know that would be hard. Shannon? Nope, that won't work either. So why not me? What's going on between you and Shannon?" Gilbert waited on a response and when he didn't get one, he went on.

"I know something is. And it's not wrong. I know what you are going through. Remember, I lost my wife, too. Guilt is part of it. But you can move on. You are still so young, and you can move on. Jeff wouldn't want you alone. I've told you that before. He wouldn't be mad at you Alex, stop feeling as though he would."

Alex felt the tears, and before she could stop herself, she felt herself snap.

"My husband is gone, and I'm supposed to sleep with his best friend? How is that fair to Jeff? How does it look? I needed Jeff, the love of my life, out of the way so I could be with his best friend? No! Jeff and I were supposed to grow old together! He was supposed to be here for me, not Shannon! Anything with Shannon has to die, I was and still am Jeff's wife. That will never change." She stood and faced the window, and the reality began to sink in. She turned back a few seconds later, remorse on her face.

"I'm so sorry Gilbert. So sorry..." It was all she could manage. Gilbert felt his heartstrings tug a little. He remembered that lost feeling, and he knew that her outburst wasn't really directed at him. That's how he knew to keep himself composed.

He told he they could be done for the day, and he let her lay her head on the table and cry for as long as she wanted while he tended to his grandbaby.

After all was said and done, Alex readied herself to leave. She met Gilbert out on the porch.

"Thanks Pops. For everything. You are truly amazing." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I know. Now, my first session is complimentary, but every session after that is fifty bucks, okay? And I think we need to do this at least once a week. Twice if at all possible." He joked with her as she stepped off the porch.

"Whatever you say Pops." Alex called back with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh, and call Matt. He's worried about you."

"I will." He was reminding her more of a parent now than a therapist.

"And Shannon too." With that the older man walked inside, leaving Alex at a loss.

_**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry for the VERY long wait. I was having to sift through some personal issues, and life has yet to calm down much. I am hoping to get back to regularly posting again, and this is my first push for that! Please review, even though I may have left you hanging! :) It will let me know I still have some interest in the story. **_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter! It is because of you guys that I just didn't give up and let this go to the wayside! BlackSuicideAngel, mltjrbabe, KaraAlissa, 68Stones & Inday! I hope you guys liked it! Em.**_


	33. Phone Calls

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

It was really time for her to be crawling into bed, but here she sat, just staring at her phone. Matt had called a few more times this evening, and going as far as to threaten her, in a light manner, if she didn't let him know she was okay. Shannon had even called. It wasn't the first time since..._the incident._ That was how she was referring to it in her own mind now._ The incident._ But his calls had dwindled greatly. Sighing, Alex reached for the phone again and dialed Matt's number before she could talk herself out of it. After three rings, she thought about hanging up, but alas, Matt's voice piped up over the line.

"It's about time you let me know you were okay!" The background noise let Alex know he was not alone.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm really sorry for the past few days. I just needed some space from everyone and everything. But you sound busy, I'll let you go." Some rustling then sudden quiet on the other end.

"No, it's okay. I was just hanging out with some people, but since I haven't heard from your ass, they can wait. What's been going on?" Alex sighed inwardly, her hopes of getting off the phone quickly and painlessly, dashed.

"Just had alot on my mind. But your dad bribed me into coming over today, and I feel better." Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, Dad is good at that. Did he tell you to call?"

"Why does it matter?" Alex joked a little, trying to relax.

"Cos it does. I wanted to know if you called on your own, or if you felt you had to." Another sigh from Alex, this one audible.

"He did encourage it. I knew I needed to. I guess I was just putting it off. And I'm sorry Matt. You know I love you."

"Okay Missy, I'll let you go. For now. Seems like that's where this is leading anyways. And I love you too."

Alex moved to flip the phone shut when she heard Matt yelling for her. Putting the phone back to her ear.

"I didn't think you'd let it go that easily!" She laughed.

"Shannon. You need to call him. That boy is seeming so lost without his best friend, okay? Please?"

"Bye Matt."

* * *

Alex toyed with her phone as she debated with herself about calling her best friend. All of a sudden, the vibrating and singing device in her hands seemed to take her decision over for her. Looking at the ID, she confirmed the suspiscion that it was indeed, Shannon.

"Hey there buddy." She answered, attempting to sound as casual as possible.

"Alex? Really? I can't believe it! You ARE alive!" Shannon felt the relief rush over him. He knew she had been avoiding him, but it was still nice to hear her voice, and know she was safe.

"Haha Shan, NOT funny. How are you?" The formal like conversation didn't feel natural.

"I am. Just that. Been worried about you mostly. I'll home in a week or so, I think we need talk. What you say?"

"Uh, I guess so. I mean, I don't see myself being able to get out of it anyways. So this is it til you're home?" Alex rubbed at her eyes with her free hand. Her head was starting to ache.

"No, doesn't have to be. I can call you tomorrow or something if it's okay with you. I just wanted to plan that in case. I think it's important." Shannon was being direct with what he wanted to say, he was surprising himself with it actually.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm headin to bed. I'll talk to ya tomorrow though." Alex stood and started down the hall, looking in on Destiny before making it to her door.

"Okay. Love ya Princess." With that, the line went dead.

_**A/N: Here we go! Getting back to the updating! Haha. Not too very long, so almost like a filler. Ah well. MANY MANY thanks to my reviewers who are still sending me love despite my long absence! I'm so happy you guys are still following the story! Inday, BlackSuicideAngel, 68stones, KaraAlissa (things are getting back to normal! Thanks! :)) & mltjrbabe, you guys all totally ROCK! To all, please review, it makes me happy, let's me know what to improve, or if all is right with the story! Em. **_


	34. Tell Her I Love Her

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Alex found herself pacing the floor between the living room and the kitchen, Destiny on her hip laughing and jabbering her head off. Biting her lip, the young woman looked to the clock on the wall, yet again. Shannon should have been home already, and honestly, she was expecting him to have stopped by not long after. She couldn't explain the anxiousness that was wracking her mind, but it was there nonetheless. Alex let a sigh escape her mouth, and her daughter turned a big smile towards her. She smiled back, deciding to try to push the thoughts of _him_ out of her head.

* * *

Shannon sat on his couch and flipped the channels on the television, hearing the minutes ticking by from the clock on the table beside him. He'd been at home for about two hours now, and although he wanted to head on over to Alex's, he'd pushed it off for a while. He had his reasons, numerous ones really. He wanted to have his thoughts in order being the biggest one. Making her wait a little seemed like a good idea too. At least to him. Shannon sighed and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't be like that, but he felt as though she'd been too busy to talk to him while he was gone. Once she finally started talking to him again that is. She'd always had an excuse to get off the phone after a few minutes. So now he wanted to make her wait. Closing his eyes, he rested for a few moments before he drifted off into a restless sleep.

_Shannon heard the door to his house open and close, causing him to crack his eyes open. He waited on the visitor to appear but when they didn't, he rose from his seat and walked forward._

_'Hello?' He called out. No response. He rounded the corner, but stopped dead in his tracks. Jeff stood there, looking like he was trying to decide about something. When he caught sight of Shannon, he offered his friend a smile. The smaller blonde couldn't form any words, only stare in disbelief._

_'Hey to you too man.' Jeff laughed a little as he pushed past Shannon and made his way to the couch and sat down, leaving his friend still standing._

_'Don't look so scared. It's just me. Look, I ain't got long, but we gotta talk.' Jeff cut to the point._

_'Jeff? Wha-' _

_'You know what you want. Don't push your limits Shan. You are really bad about that. Don't test things that shouldn't be tested. It'll backfire on you, and we don't want that. None of us, right? So just don't.' Jeff cut the blonde man off._

_'Uh, I don't know what you're talking about man.' Shannon retorted as he finally made his way to sit down as well. Jeff laughed and shook his head._

_'Of course you don't. Listen, I know you do, you know I know you do, so I won't make you talk about it. But you have me for a few more minutes. If you have anything to say... Now's it.' _

_Shannon suddenly felt his mind go blank. Of course there were things he wanted to say, questions he wanted to ask, permission he wanted to gain, but nothing came to mind. After a moment of silence, Jeff looked toward the door._

_'I need to get going.' Rising from his spot, the older man looked to his friend before stepping towards the exit. Shannon finally found his voice._

_'Wait. Is there anything you want me to tell her?' He knew it was what was most important, not his wants or questions, but about Jeff and Alex._

_Jeff smiled, and Shannon thought he saw a tear in his eye._

_'Yeah, tell her I love her. And I'm glad you didn't answer your phone that night. She'll get it.' The two hugged and then Jeff was gone._

* * *

Alex heard a car door outside, and stopped with the brownie batter she was mixing. Setting it on the counter, she made her way and unlocked the door. Truthfully, she was almost furious. She'd tried calling Shannon three or four times, but to no avail. Feeling as though she'd been put on the back burner, she was prepared to give Shannon a piece of her mind. Back to stirring the chocolate mix, she waited for the door to open, and when it did, she shot a deadly glare towards the one who entered.

"Hey." Shannon offered weakly, taking note of the look he'd recieved. When Alex didn't speak back, he knew he'd messed up by allowing his anger to get the better of him. He sighed audibly and sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry Alex. I fell asleep for a little while." It wasn't lying, not the entire truth, but not lying either. Alex looked up from the bowl and locked eyes with her friend, waiting for him to go on.

"I'm ready to talk whenever you are." He offered the last little bit and waited for Alex to make the next move. The young woman stood and poured the batter into the waiting pan on the stove before shoving it into the oven.

"Let's go." The curt answer called back over her shoulder as she walked toward the living room.

_**A/N: Many many thanks to my readers! I am so sorry for the long absences, but your patience makes me so beyond happy! And many more thanks to my reviewers. This story is only progressing because of you guys! Ya'll are where so much of my inspiration comes from! 68 stones, mltjrbabe, BlackSuicideAngel & KaraAlissa, thanks!! So as always, please review!Em.**_

_**PS: If you haven't already checked out KaraAlissa's Love Is Art, you should! I am totally hooked! :)  
**_


	35. Brownies & More

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon followed Alex into the living room and took a seat on the couch. He waited for her to claim the spot beside him after flipping the lamp on, but she opted for the floor, putting the coffee table between them. Her blue eyes locked with his before she spoke.

"What was up with this? I mean... You just left me hanging Shan. I thought... Well I don't know what I thought exactly, but this definately didn't fall into what I could have thought at all." She shook her head, trying to make sense of what she just said. Cocking her head to the side she looked to see if her friend seemed to grasp what she was getting at. Shannon laughed in spite of himself. He just couldn't help it. It was evident Alex was frustrated, she stopped making perfect sense when she talked if frustrated.

"I'm sorry Princess. But I'm here now, right?"

Alex nodded slightly, rising from her spot on the floor and finally taking the seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, I know you've had some time to think about everything... So what now?" Shannon asked his friend as he waited for the worst and hoped for the best.

"I don't know. I want you to talk first. So shoot." She sounded more like herself, and most of the irritation was gone from her voice. It was now only replaced by confusion, and a hesitance that Shannon didn't want to notice. But the blonde man chuckled.

"Me first, huh? What ever happened to ladies first?" When his comment only gained him a stare, he shrugged and took a deep breath. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts once more, Alex waited for him to speak.

"Really... This is all up to you Alex. I think any feelings that I had hidden are totally exposed now. Yes, I love you. I'd like to see where this could go. I think we could be good together, Princess, I mean look at us. But if you aren't ready, or don't feel right about it, let me know. Now, please." Shannon paused, and looked to the ground.

"But tell me you don't feel anything with me. Tell me haven't loved us together. I'll accept it, but I won't believe it. Alex, I love you. No, I'll never be Jeff, but I'll be here, and I'll love you and Destiny."

He looked up into the blue eyes of the woman sitting beside him. He couldn't read them for once, and he hated it. He longed to gain any insight of what she was thinking, feeling, what she may say... But it wasn't long before she spoke.

"Shan... I... I don't know." She looked at her hands in her lap. Looking up she locked onto the green eyes of Shannon and she felt her resolve and doubt dissolve. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Scratch that. I do know." Alex ran her fingertips over Shannon's cheek and he felt a smile tugging at his mouth.

"I want you. I want this." At that comment, Shannon could no longer wait. He felt a huge grin plaster itself on his face and he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back after a moment.

"I've never asked you to be Jeff. I want you to be you, that is more than enough, okay? I love you."

"I love you too Princess. So much." Shannon pulled her close and the two remained like that until the timer went off for the brownies.

* * *

Alex walked back into the living room with a plate that held a small pile of brownies and sat back down on the couch. Shannon reached for one before getting smacked.

"Get your own!" She joked as she placed the platter on the table in front of them.

"They are too hot right now. Trust me." At that, she stuck her tounge out, wordlessly saying she had burned herself moments before. Shannon laughed a little and pulled her close again. Curling up and settling in, Alex felt comfortable.

"I'm not telling Matt." She broke the moments silence and startled the man beneath her.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to? He wouldn't hurt you!" Shannon joked, feigning hurt.

"He won't hurt you. But I'd put some space between you and be ready to run. Just in case." Shannon could hear the smile in her voice, even if he couldn't see it in the position they were in.

The silence settled back over the two as they just enjoyed each others companionship, all the tension gone. Suddenly Shannon felt a pang of guilt, knowing it couldn't last through the night. He had yet to tell her of his dream, and he knew that it would cause the good feeling to dissipate, at least for a while.

He turned over how to broach the subject in his mind and completely missed that Alex had spoken.

"Shan... Hey!" She touched his hand and he jerked slightly.

"You could probably venture trying the brownies now." She smiled up at him before moving to allow him access. He sat up, but didn't go for the plate.

"I... I uh, well, had this dream earlier." He started, and watched her features lace with confusion. As he recounted the vivid dream, he knew it touched her. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. At the end of his story, he waited on her to say something, anything.

It took a few moments, but finally the expression on her face changed as she offered him a small smile.

"He knows we're good together. It means it's okay." With that she curled back up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, the brownies forgotten.

_**A/N: So sorry for the VERY LONG wait!! As I said before, I was still going through some family issues, and while I thought they were getting better, they actually got worse. And I just started back to work as well... Work+toddler+courtvery little extra time! But I'm hoping to do better. Don't give up on me just yet!**_

_**Thanks to all my readers who are sticking with me through my hard times here! And the BIGGEST thanks to my reviewers! mltjrbabe, x.Monster.x, KaraAlissa, 68 stones, Hardygurl AND Rated-R-For-Randomness (That really means alot to me! You blow me away with your writing so a review from you... Yay!) This chapter is for ya'll! Em.**_


	36. Plans Falling Into Place

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

_**Slight jump in time!**_

Alex moaned and squinted her eyes shut.

"What the hell were we thinking? I mean really..." She whined to Shannon. He was bouncing back and forth between playing with Destiny and looking over the pages in front of him.

"We were thinking that we are in love." He grinned, smuggly, as he shuffled the papers yet again. Alex simply rolled her eyes. The phone rang, breaking up the monotony of Alex's stresses and she rose to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there. I was just wanting to check on ya'll" Gilbert's voice spoke over the line.

"Hey pops. We're fine." Her voice was weary, and he of course noticed it. He chuckled.

"Uh huh. You sure sound like it. Well, you just let me know if you need my help with anything okay? Love ya." With that he hung up, not waiting for her to respond. She hung up the phone and smiled. Still the same father in law she had grown to love 3 years ago. Returning to the coffee table, she sat back down.

"The wonderful world of flowers, colors and dresses. This is a second marriage for us both! Why are we making this a big deal?" Alex's whining resumed. Shannon smiled.

"Honey, I know you are worrying about this, but don't. It is up to you how big of a deal it is. I just want to marry you." Alex pulled her eyes away from the job in front of her and smiled at him. Destiny bounded back over to Shannon carrying a small, pink basketball he'd bought for her.

"Outside!" She demanded, her green eyes sparkling. Her soon to be step father shook his head in a defeated manner.

"You hear this?" He asked Alex, pointing to the small girl that was so bossy.

"Well I guess I am taking her outside. Take a break Princess, okay? We'll work on this after she's gone to sleep." The blonde man leaned over the table and kissed his fiance before heading out to the front yard.

Alex leaned back into the couch and rubbed her eyes, trying to take Shannon's advice. With her eyes closed, she allowed her mind to drift.

_Shannon had shown up at the door looking out of sorts, his hands stuffed in his pockets. After a quick kiss, Alex had shot him a confused look._

_"What's up?" Shannon only shook his head._

_"I talked to Matt today."_

_"And?" Alex sucked her next breath in and held it, unaware._

_"And to say he wasn't happy would be an understatement." He rubbed his hand over his face. Alex walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"It'll be okay. It's still worth it, right?" The question made Shannon look at her with such intensity, Alex began to squirm._

_"Of course it's worth it. I love you."  
"I love you too. Matt will get over it." With that, she engaged her not so secret boyfriend in a deep kiss. Pulling back for air, a pair of light green eyes met with blue ones._

_"Marry me?"_

_Alex simply stared at Shannon for a moment._

_"What?" Shannon gulped._

_"Marry me. Please?" _

_Her face lit up suddenly._

_"Of course!"_

That had been over a year ago, and things had only gotten better. But with Shannon's traveling, the actual planning had been put off and put off. Which explained the deadline they had set. The wedding was less than two months away and nothing was planned yet. Not a place, guest list, dresses, tuxes, really nothing. But since he was supposed to have an entire week home this time, they planned on getting a big dent put in the plans. Alex really didn't want to do it all by herself.

She sighed as she stared out at all the papers littering the table. She didn't know when it had gotten so big. Of course, it really wasn't _big_, but it was bigger than her previous 'wedding'. She and Jeff had just gone to the courthouse.

So far, the two had really only been looking at places and flowers. Alex hoped the rest would fall into place.

A little voice in the back of her mind spoke up.

'It will.'

_**A/N: Okay, so here we are, updating already! I'm proud of myself! Hopefully I can keep the updates coming sooner than I was. So many thanks to all my readers!**_

_**And the biggest thanks to my reviewers!! mltjrbabe, x.Monster.x, Inday, KaraAlissa, 68 stones & Rated-R-For-Randomness!! You guys rock and give me the inspiration needed to continue (and complete!) this story! **_

_**As always, please review if you read! It makes my day! :) Em.**_


	37. Sealed With a Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

"Hey." Alex spoke softly to her fiancee, almost hoping he didn't hear her from where he sat on the other side of the dining room table. They had been trying to slim choices down and make decisions since Destiny had gone to bed over an hour before. So far, they had gotten nowhere. Shannon would always give in of course, but Alex couldn't keep her mind made up for more than ten minutes, and Shannon's patience was starting to wear thin.

A pair of green eyes rose from the paper he was skimming and looked at her. He heard her. Rising from her seat, she walked to stand in front of him, and then took a seat on his lap when he turned and opened his arms to her.

"I love you." She whispered into his neck, and she felt him shiver a little at the feeling of her breathe on his skin.

"I love you too baby." His smile was audible in his voice. Alex sat up and looked him in the eyes. Biting at her lip, she thought for a moment about how to best word her thoughts.

"Just say it already woman." Shannon joked, he knew her too well she thought sometimes.

"Let's just do it." She blurted finally, unable to make the statement sound as eloquent as she would have liked.

"Whatever you say ma'am!" He laughed, knowing she didn't mean it the way he was wanting to take it. Her stare was enough to make him shrug.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Let's just do it. Just run off and get married. No fuss, no big ordeal, no 'all eyes on us' setting. What do ya say?" Alex tried to read Shannon's face, and when she couldn't, she waited on his answer.

"Princess, I don't care how we do it. I've told you before, I just want to call you my wife. I wouldn't mind having people witness it, but if you don't want to, then what am I gonna say? 

Nothing. That's right. We can go tonight if you want. We'll find someone to do it, c'mon." The blonde man made a motion to stand and when Alex didn't move, he sat back again. It took a moment but Alex burst out laughing.

"Tonight?"

Shannon just nodded, looking at her intently.

"Are you serious?" She burst out laughing again.

"Yes I'm serious. What you don't wanna marry me?" He feigned a hurt look, pouting.

"Of course I do! Smart ass. Here, this is what we'll do… This weekend. The backyard, nothing dressy, just those really close to us. No fuss, but we don't totally disregard those we love. Deal?" Alex kept her eyes locked on Shannon's.

"Deal."

Alex leaned forward and locked her soon to be husband in a passionate kiss.

"Sealed with a kiss."

Friday night found a weary Alex crashed on the couch when Shannon walked in.

"You look beat babe." He noted as he plopped down beside her. She nestled her head on his shoulder.

"That's cos I am. Running around today and trying to get last minute things set up. But it'll be over tomorrow!" She smiled at the thought. The two sat together in silence, enjoying the quiet. Destiny was staying at Gil's for the night.

"I'ma hop in the shower, see ya in a few? Then you can fill me in on today's adventures." Shannon kissed her forehead before standing and making his way through the house. Once she heard the water running, Alex rose from her seat and walked to the bedroom she and Shannon shared. She walked to the jewelery box that sat upon the dresser. Taking a deep breath, she opened the lid and removed the letter she had found so long ago. Moving to the bed she sat down. She held the note to her chest and closed her eyes.

'Jeff, I still love you. Please get me through tomorrow. I need your strength.' With the end of the thought she kissed the note and rose to replace it. After that was done she turned and looked at the simple dress she'd bought earlier in the day. It was a wedding dress, although she had been resistent to the idea to begin with. With wanting a more simple weddidng, she didn't want to look to very dressy, but this one had just jumped out at her. A white matte satin dress, with a black sash around the waist. It was a halter style, and while it had originally had crenolin underneath, she'd had it removed to take away some of the formality. The fit had been perfect, which was a rare occurrence when shopping for a wedding dress. She hadn't thought twice about it after she tried it on.

She heard the water shut off down the hall, and stuck the dress back into the closet. Alex met Shannon as he was walking out of the bathroom, with a white towel tied around his waist.

"Hey sexy!" Alex growled playfully as she leaned into his embrace, scraping her nails down his skin. He kissed her and moaned into her mouth as she reached his sides.

"Don't mess with me woman!" He joked as he headed into the room to get dressed.

"And tomorrow I will be Mrs Moore." She whispered to herself as she returned to the living room, smiling as she said it.

_**A/N: And here I am again, apologizing profusely all over myself!! My old computer died and with it went the work I had already done for this chapter. And I had to wait to get another computer. But here I am! And with an update! But I like this version better anyways. I think. As always, thanks to my readers!**_

_**And the BIGGEST thanks to my reviewers, who in spite of me disappearing for however long, still leave me love! Ya'll are amazing! Mltjrbabe, 68stones, Inday, KaraAlissa, mcxhardygirl, and Rated-R-For-Randomness! You guys truly provide me with the inspiration to continue!! :)**_

_**If you read, please review! :)**__** Em.**_


	38. End of the Rainbow

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria Noles (Alex) and a few other lesser characters. Any wrestlers mentioned do not belong to me (no matter how much I wish!!) the only belong to themselves.**_

Shannon rolled towards the warm body lying next to him as he attempted to tune out the droning tone coming from his side of the bed. He felt Alex stir, which was followed by a slight groan. Nuzzling his face into her neck he could of course still hear the beeping from the alarm.

"UGH." Alex flipped over and landed across the blonde man next to her, and knocked the clock to the ground.

"That's one way to shut it up." Shannon mumbled from beneath his fiancee's body, only receiving a grunt in reply. Alex rolled back to her pillow as Shannon sat up, propping himself up on his elbow.

"You know, it'll be a whole lot easier to do this wedding thing if you're awake." He joked as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. A small smile began to creep onto her face, although her eyes remained closed. The blonde man swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. It wouldn't be too much longer now. She would be his wife. After stretching Shannon threw his hand back and it landed with a soft thud on the cover clad thigh of Alex.

"UGH. It's too early." She grumbled, but her eyes finally cracked open. She stretched while laying down and offered her lover a warm smile.

"Today's the day." He returned.

"Today's the day."

* * *

Time had flown and it was nearly time. Alex was in the bedroom putting the finishing touches on her look. Shannon was in the kitchen watching the clock. The small group of people that had been invited were milling around outside, talking and laughing. The guest list had definitely been pared down from the original, with only about 30 people being present. Matt entered the room and looked at his friend staring out the window to the populated lawn.

"You ready for this?" Matt asked, making Shannon jump. When he turned, he smiled and nodded. It was true that Matt had been pretty uncomfortable with the idea of Alex and Shannon getting married to begin with, but he warmed up to it. Even he had to admit they belonged together now.

"Of course I am." Shannon leaned against the counter.

"Good. Cos I'd hate to have to kick your ass." Matt joked. He had made peace with his friend and his sister in law already, but he knew today was going to be emotional for many and he wanted it known that he was still accepting this. A door slammed, sounding through the house and in a small flurry of white, Destiny was suddenly in the kitchen with Nina, Alex's friend, right behind her.

"Destiny! Come here! Look, I just gotta…. Get… FLOWERS!" She struggled to get the sentence out as the little girl dashed around the furniture, just out of reach.

"Tiny! Come here!" Matt demanded and the little girl dropped her eyes and trudged to her uncle, allowing him to lift her up. She still put up a fight when Nina came to pin a flower into her hair, but the effect in the end was adorable.

"How are we coming Nina?" Matt asked for Shannon, he could see the question in the other man's eyes.

"Almost ready. Hey, we aren't late yet!" A carefree smile was shot their way.

* * *

In the end, Nina and Alex were running behind, although not horribly. Shannon knew he should have expected it though, it seemed his soon to be wife could never be on time, and totally forget early. But the time was finally here. He was situated in front of the officiant, a kind old man and local pastor. Everyone was in their seats and the anticipation could be felt. A tune began to float over the air, not the traditional Wedding March, just a soft jazzy sort of music. Shannon couldn't remember it's name, even though Alex had told him many times.

And then there she was, coming towards him looking radiant. Not too out of the ordinary, as she always stunned him, but he could see the happiness in her eyes. He felt pretty sure his matched.

Vows were said and rings were exchanged. And when the pastor encouraged their kiss, the crowd broke out with whoops and hollers, making the couple start laughing mid kiss. Turning , Alex took in the crowd gathered in front of her. Her friends and family. Gilbert was smiling with Destiny beside him playing with the flower from her hair. As she took in the scene, Alex could have sworn she saw a flash of color near the back and then it was gone. She smiled, taking it as the sign she had wanted. Jeff's approval.

_**A/N: I don't know why but I'm just not too pleased with this ending. (Not the total ending, rather the ending of this portion. There will be another chapter at least!) Ah well. It seems this is my way. I'll be so proud of a story and then by the end I have run out of steam. My attention span is short, I'll admit it. **_

_**I would so appreciate feed back on this!! Since I don't like it, I'd like to know you, the reader, your take. Any suggestions? I may redo it and replace. We shall see I suppose. **_

_**Many thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter!! Mcxhardyxgirl, KaraAlissa, mltjrbabe, & 68stones! You guys have kept me going this long!! Ya'll are truly amazing.**_

_**As always, please review! Em. **_


End file.
